ACIDENTE DE CARRO
by Casey Lontivfe
Summary: Alice, Emmett,Edward,Rose,Bella, Jasper e Jacob tentam salvar 5 pessoas de um acidente de carro, mas Renesmee está envolvida.A situação sai do controle quando eles começama agir por instinto e agora é Carlise que tem que resolver isso.#CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL#NO SEX#
1. Renesmee, caçando sozinha!

**O iiiiiiii aí está o primeiro capítulo da fic vencedora, espero que gostem e os capítulos serão postados de cinco em cinco dias bjjs e espero reviews de todos hein?!ii**

**POV JACOB**

Estava na sala assistindo televisão com a Renesmee, ou melhor, tentando porque ela não parava de estava lá em cima decidindo que roupa ia vestir para sair com o Jake hoje á noite já que é aniversário dele e tá todo mundo cheio de paparico para cima dele e ele fingindo que não tá ligando com aquela postura militar ridícula -´.Edward estava brincando no jardim com o Emmett de tênis porque mamãe não aguentava mais eles dentro de casa e a Rose eu não sei o que está fazendo e Bella também não me importava! Papai estava trabalhando e mamãe tinha saído,éramos só nós e eu estava crente que tudo ia ficar bem.

ALICE – **JASPER!SOCORRO, VEM AQUI AGORA.**

Era a Ali e ela estava hesterica, imediatamente subi para ver o que era e a encontrei com Jasper chorando e não entendia nada do que ela fava, Renesmee não ligou muito e continuou lá embaixo,mas já era de se esperar que com apenas 6 anos ela fosse ligar para um grito histérico de uma tia que vivia tendo visõ e Emmett provavelmente não ouviram, Edddie nem tanto, mas se Emm ouvisse teria vindo correndo, ele daria a vida dele pela Ali ou , não sei, Bella passou pela porta do quarto, olhou e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

JASPER – O que foi amor?Você me assustou.

ALICE – E-eeu vi uma-aa coisa-aa horrível-eel

Me desesperei.

JACOB – O QUE VOCÊ VIU? – Eu disse gritando e completamente fora de mim, mas não era sempre que a Alice chorava com visões ruins, a não ser que nós estivéssemos envolvidos, e issos não era nada bom.

ALICE – Nã-aao po-oosso dizer... – Ela disse soluçando.

JASPER – Mas você tem que dizer Alice! Agente pode te ajudar... – Ele disse preocupasdo mas sem demonstrar.

Alice começou a chorar freneticamente se agarrou mais forte ao Jasper, fiquei sem saber o que fazer então desci de volta para a sala atrás de Nessie, mas para minha surpresa ela não estava lá.Fui ao quintal procura-la mas só achei meus irmãos jogando tênis e completamente esquecidos de tudo que estava a volta deles.

JACOB – NESSIE!NESSiE!NESSIE!NESSIE!... – Como ela não respondia fiquei irritado e comecei a farejar mas não tinha mais o cheiro dela na casa, espera, não podia ser, uma vampirinha de apenas 6 anos sozinha por aí, eu não acredito, ela não tem controle dos seus instintos, pode atacar qualquer um como da última vez.

FLASHBACK - Jabob

Era festa de aniversário do Jazz e tínhamos decidido comemorar desta vez, numa casa noturna em uma rua perto da casa de Charlie, pai de Bella, antes dele falecer. Por ali passavam muitos humanos então nos mantínhamos sem respirar para não causar problemas, principalmente para nosso traseiro, mas Nessie Eddie estava de olho, apesar de já termos transformado ela completamente em vampira, ela só caçava com os pais e não saía sem ser vigiada pois tínhamos medo que ela se descontrolasse ao sentir cheiro de sangue.

Parecia tudo bem estávamos conversando e cumprimentando oss convidados quando chega uma garçonete para servir nossa mesa e sem querer derruba um copo noos própios pés, para ppiorar o sangue começou a jorrar e Nessie voltou a respirar a sim que viu o sangue, como que por instinto já que ela desejava beber aquilo.Não tivemos tempo de pensar quando nós vimos Nessie já tinha pulado em uma velocidade vampiresca na direção da moça, mas Edward a segurou e saiu arrastando-a para o banheiro enquanto ela mostrava os dentes, rosnava e gritava que estava com sede.

A mulher pareceu não ligar e achou que Nessie queria água, por sorte! Porém outros convidados duvidaram de um ataque desses e começaram adesconfiar de ooutra coisa, fomos embora cedo nesse dia e Nessie recebou sua primeira surra com o cinto da disciplina.

FIM FLASHBACK

Imediatamente pensei para Edward " Nessie sumiu, pode estar em perigo"

De repente ouvi gritos vindos de longe da reserva, gritos humanos...

Continua...

Prévia "Como assim ela morreu?Eu não sei eu só via sangue!Temos que fazer alguma coisa!"

Reviewsss pleaseeeee! O Próx cápitulo sái daqui a 5 dias. Bjsssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Recadinho da autora s2

Oi gente, queria agradecer pelos reviews e dizer que estou honrada em começar minha "carreira" com fãs tão maravilhosos .

Agradeço em especial a BellinhaBlack, minha escritora preferida de spank fics, amei o seu review e quero que continue postando ahahahahah.

Sim estou aqui para saber que POV vocês preferem para o segundo capítulo porque eu estava em dúvida entre a Alice e o Jasper, então resolvi pedira ajuda de vocês!

Bijnhossssssssssssssssssss

OBS: O capítulo dois será postado na sexta como prometido, de cinco em cinco dias, mas se vocês preferirem de outra forma, avisem! Ainda estou na quarta série então não tenho muitos afazeres hahahahhahahha. AMO TODOS VOCÊS

Tradução : Heynne Lontivfe ( minha mãe_my mommy)


	3. Problemas: bebendo sangue humano

Obrigada pelos bem vindas Sarinha Myuki e ElectricSocks. Amei seu review BellinhaBlack, ou melhor, mega review NE..

Bjs amo todos vcs

POV ALICE

Eu estava lá em cima decidindo que roupa ia vestir para sair com o Jake hoje á noite já que é aniversário dele e tínhamos decidido de comemorar em uma casa repente senti uma forte dor na cabeça e tive uma visão terrível,Renesmee, ela estava bebendo sangue humano em uma avenida com todos olhando a sua volta assustados, entrei em pânico!

ALICE – **JASPER!SOCORRO, VEM AQUI AGORA. **

Foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça e claro que fiz uma nota mental de não contar para ninguém ainda porque eles ficariam histéricos e papai não estava em casa para acalmar ninguém, sem falar que eu tinha quase certeza que não era só ela que estava envolvida nisso!

Jasper veio calmamente ,sentou na beirada da cama e me envolveu em um abraço, depois de eu me acalmar um pouco percebi que Jacob também estava lá em cima, pelo jeito dele provavelmente finalmente resolveu que queria saber o qual era o motivo do esccândalo.

JASPER – O que foi amor?Você me assustou.

ALICE – E-eeu vi uma-aa coisa-aa horrível-eel

Vi pela cara de Jacob que ele tinha entrado em desespero total, provavelmente porque achou que ele estava envolvido e receberia sua primeira surra.

JACOB – O QUE VOCÊ VIU? Ele disse gritando freneticamente como se eu fosse surda.

Me irritei e decidi que não ia contar m esmo,ainda, era só uma questão de tempo até todos descobrirem.

ALICE – Nã-aao po-oosso dizer... – Eu disse soluçando.

JASPER – Mas você tem que dizer Alice! Agente pode te ajudar... – Ele disse preocupado mas sem demonstrar, o que era comum já para mim.

comecei a chorar freneticamente e me agarrei mais forte a Jazz,Jake ficou sem ação e acabou saindo do quarto, provavelmente voltando suas atenções para a pequena Nessie.

Estava tão ocupada que só depois percebi os gritos do Jake lá embaixo berrando a procura de Renesmee...Lembrei que ela tinha pedido para ir caçar outro dia, mas Jacob não deixou, também me recordei da vez que ela tentou atacar um humano na festa do disso desci lá para baixo e vi Jake mandando um pensamento para Edward que veio imediatamente.

EDWARD –COMO ASSIM EM PERI...

Os barulhos de gritos humanos que vinham de fora da reserva não deixaram ele terminar, Jacob se transformou em lobo automaticamente, rasgando suas roupas e só vimos ele quebrando a porta da casa e sumindo atrás da pequena Nessie.

EDWARD – ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR?

Ele gritava.

ALICE – Vi Renesmee bebendo sangue humano em uma avenida com várias pessoas ao redor olhando asustadas e ela não está em casa, deve ter fugido para caçar sozinha!  
EDWARD – QUE MERDA! VOU LIGAR PRO PA...

Ele não pôde terminar,Jacob entrou em casa desesperado ainda na forma de lobo e claro, quebrando tudo o que via pela frente.

JACOB – NESSIE ESTÁ NA AVENIDA ENFRENTE A EX-CASA DE CHARLIE, ESTÁ SE ALIMENTANDO DE HUMANOS, ATÉ AGORA NINGUÉM VIU E TEM UMA MULHER QUE MORREU!

EDWARD – COMO ASSIM MORREU?

JACOB – EU NÃO SEI EU SÓ VIA SANGUE!

ALICE E JASPER – TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!

Foi aí que percebemos Rose, Bella e Emmett nos olhando apavorados e com cara de "como é que é?!".Explicamos rapidamente a história e partimos em busca de Nessie. Vimos nossos ais chegando e nos olhando, mas não tivemos tempo de explicar, saímos em uma velocidade vampiresca e de longe ouvimos meu pai gritar.

CARLISE – O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

Ele parecia zangado, mas não queríamos nos preocupar com mais nada além daquela vampirinha de cabelos loiros.

Chegamos no local e o que vimos foi chocante...Começamos a chorar e vimos ali no meio de todo aquele inferno nossa Nessie, no chão, coberta de sangue...

Continua...

Reviwes pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

Postarei de dois em dois dias ok?! As vezes em menos tempo, a fic já está quase toda pronta, são muitos capí


	4. Mortes inesperadas: Vampiros & Humanos

POV JASPER

**Obrigada pelos reviews, aí está o próx cáp, bjinhoss**

**Quando chegamos no local vimos Nessie jogada no meio da avenida coberta de sangue, imediatamente começamos a chorar, primeiro porque näo sabíamos se conseguiríamos resistir a tentação de beber aquele sangue, segundo porque provavelmente iria chegar várias pessoas e se juntar ao redor e tentar "salvar"a menininha, sendo que eu tinha quase certeza que ela só estava fingindo.**

**ALICE – OLHEM ALI! **

**Ela berrou apontando para um carro completamente amassado com um senhor dentro que parecia inconsciente, tinha uma mulher no chão e ela parecia näo respirar, um bebê naquelas cadeirinhas estava atrás mas aparentava estar bem.**

**Alice foi socorrer o bebê e o senhor, eu fui pegar Nessie e Edward foi tentar ressucitar a mulher, Jacob simplesmente começou a discutir com a Rose para ver quem ia pegar o carro, e Emmett, nós nÄo fazíamos a mínima ideia, ele tinha sumido.**

**Em questão de segundos levantei Nessie do chão e disse que era o Jazz e ela j;a podia para de fingir, como que automático ela abriu os olhos, pulou do meu colo , observou o lugar e cruzou os bracos em uma cara de desaprovação.**

**NESSIE – PUXA! Näo sabía que cacar baguncava tanto.**

**Ela disse sorrindo.**

**EDWARD- NÄO BAGUNCA MESMO! PORQUE NÄO BEBEMOS SANGUE HUMANO RENESMEE, SÓ DE ANIMAIS E EU JÁ TINHA DITO QUE VOCÊ N-Ä-O P-O-D-E C-A-CA-R S-O-Z-I-N-H-A! QUE MERDA!**

**Ele com certeza estava furioso, Renesmee fez um bico enorme e começou a chorar baixinho, como que para näo incomodar.**

**EDWARD – EI! ALGUÉM LEVE ELA PARA O HOSPITAL A-G-O-R-A!**

**ROSE – EU LEVO!**

**Pegou a mulher quase falecendo em seus bracos e saiu como um raio na direção do hospital.**

**Emmett voltou e näo se conteve e começou a lamber o chão que tinha pocas de sangue, por um lado isso era bom porque ele estava limpando ,mas ele podia se descontrolar.**

**Jacob ficou sem acao e foi consolar Nessie. Alice ajudou o senhor e o bebê e eles foram levados ao hospital por uma ambulância que Ali chamou.**

**Edward veio caminhado na direção em que estava eu Jake e Nessie.**

**EDWARD – PORQUE VOCE FEZ ISSO!**

**RENESMEE- EU QUERIA CACAR! Ela gritou, cuspindo as palavras, juntamente com o sangue que lhe cobria.**

**EDWARD – NÄO INTERESSA RENESMEE! EU DISSE NÄOOOOOO!**

**RENESMEE- FODA-SE SUA OPINIÄO!**

**EDWARD – COMO É QUE É?**

**RENESMEE- FODA-SE SUA OPINIÄO! TÁ SURDO?**

**Aquela com certeza era a pirralha mais atrevida que eu conhecia.**

**Edward partiu para cima de Nessie e els começaram a brigar como se fossem inimigos, nem pareciam pai e filha. Tentei impedir mas tudo oque consegui foi fazer mais barulho e atrair algumas pessoas ao local que ficaram chocada ao ver um marmanjo de 17 anos brigando feio com uma garotinha que aparentava 10, mas tinha 6.**

**Emmett, como eu imaginava, assim que olhou as pessoas sentiu mais sede e começava a agir por instinto, imediatamente segurei ele pelos bracos enquanto ele se debatia, Alice veio me ajudar e comecamos a discitr.**

**ALICE – A CULPA É SUA, VOCE NÄO DEVIA TER LARGADO A NESSIE SOZINHA, SABE QUE ELA AINDA É PEQUENA!**

**JACOB – MINHA?! VOCE JÁ SABIA QUE ISSO IA ACONTECER E NEM CONTOU PARA AGENTE!**

**ALICE – CALA A BOCA JACOB, VOCE NÄO SABE DE NADa !**

**JACOB – OLHA QUEM FALA PRINCESINHA DO PAPAI!**

**ALICE – CACHORRO SEM DONO!**

**Esse foi o auge e eu larguei Emm e pulei em cima da Alice, Emmett se aproveitou e atacou uma das pessoas que estavam presenciando nossa cena!**

**Rose foi chegando e vendo aquilo foi tentar conter Emmett, mas já era, o cara morreu! Eles começaram a discutir e Edward pegou Nessie no colo depois de ver a merda que tinha feito, ele tinha arranhado a guria toda. Alice e eu paramos de brigar, nos jutamos em um círculo.**

**ALICE – Okay! O que vamos fazer?, Emmett matou uma pessoa, Nessie matou três, o cara e o bebê näo sobreviveram, Edward machucou Nessie e quase todos nós brigamos entre nós e mentimos, sem falar que nos expomos demais para os humanos! Ah! E näo vamos esquecer do estado que deixamos a casa e a parede e a porta que Jake quebrou!, Em falar nissou, Cadê Bela? Ela náo ajudou em nada!**

**BELLA- Estou aqui! Fui tirar os três que estavam no hospital porque senão eles iam descobrir que estam envenenados e näo iam parar até descobrirem de onde veio.**

**Jogamos os falecidos no chão, no total eram quatro.**

**Deixamos eles lá perto de onde o carro tinha batido no poste, vimos se tinha algo nosso por lá e fugimos antes que a policia chegasse, ou melhor, íamos fugir!**

**CARLISE – O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?**

**Mamäe estava do lado dele e ele, para nosso fim, estava com um cinto na mäo e cara de poucos amigos. **

**pOR VAVOR REVIEWSSSS MUITOSSS PARA ME INCENTIVAREM A ESCREVER MAIS. POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRR**


	5. Jacob: Primeiras palmadas :0

**Aí está o quinto capítulo hahahhahahaha, esse vai ser bem longo e eu escrevi e reescrevi várias vezes considerando todas as critícas e claro para que ficasse de um jeito que me agradasse. Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a minha fiel amiga bellinhablack que esteve sempre comigo e me deu várias dicas, bjinhoooos linda!Este capítulo será bem longo porque foi mais trabalhado e detalha melhor as cenas.**

Espero que gostem.

POV CARLISE

Eu vinha ouvindo música dentro do carro, estava voltando do trabalho quando vi minha Esme andando a passos humanos cheia de sacolas no meio da rua em direção a reserva, eu sabia que assim que ela chegasse na reserva ela iria acionar sua velocidade de vampira, mas eu não perderia a oportunidade de ter um momento a sós com ela, então parei o carro, abri o vidro e dei um sorriso com o canto inferior da boca.

ESME – Onw! Rsrsrsrsrs Não tinha lhe visto.

Ela veio correndo e sentou no banco da frente ao meu lado, provavelmente porque tinham uns mal- educados buzinando atrás porque não sabiam beijamos e partimos em direção a nossa casa.

Conversamos o caminho todo e ela me contava de alguns filmes que tinha alugado para assistirmos hoje a noite, era romance e eu particularmente adorava.

CARLISE – Que bom amor, sabe que adoro romances!

ESME – Eu também querido, espero que as crianças nos deixem assistir, principalmente o Edward rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Edward sempre dormia entre eu e Esme por isso ficava meio difícil programar alguma coisa a sos para fazermos.

CARLISE- Que filme você alugou? Perguntei docilmente enquanto chegávamos perto de casa.

ESME – Olhe amor! Ela disse apontando para onde vi nossas 8 crianças passarem desesperadas como se estivessem fugindo da polícia sem ao menos dar um oi.

CARLISE – Estranho... Supliquei

Descemos do carro e eu fui pegar minha maleta na mala enquanto Esme entrava em casa cantarolando.

ESME – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Me assustei e corri para perto dela.

CARLISE – MAS OQUE ACONTECEU AQUI?

Eu perguntei perplexo! Tinha roupas de Jacob espalhadas pelo chão, móveis quebrados e estraçalhados, um buraco enorme na parede e para piorar, a porta que Esme fizera com tanto carinho, só restava o pó e alguns pedaços.

ESME – Ma-aas Ela não conseguiu terminar, começou a chorar e eu a envolvi em um abraço protetor.

CARLISE – Calma amorzinho, vamos descobrir o que aconteceu e resolver isso... Eu disse tentando ficar calmo, mas a fúria me tomava por completo, eu queria matar aqueles pirralhos por fazerem minha Esme, a mãe deles chorar.

ESME – Va-aamos acha-los AGORA! Ela disse determinada e pela primeira vez vi Esme Cullen ficar com raiva de seus bebê se soltou e começou a farejar eles e eu á segui.

Fomos adentrando a reserva e cada vez ficava mais preocupado " será que aconteceu alguma coisa com as minhas crianças" Eu não suportaria, mataria qualquer um que as machucasse.

Chegamos em uma avenida e vi os 8 lá em cima de poças de sangue e quatro humanos mortos. Me descontrolei, eles ficaram estáticos e eu desabotoei o cinto.

CARLISE – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Eu falei berrando e vi Edward e Emmett saltarem 7 metros para longe de mim.

Eles ficaram calados e olhei cada um deles da cabeça aos pés: Nessie estava toda arranhada e da sua boca pingava sangue, Edward também estava arranhado mas menos, Emmett estava coberto de sangue e marcas nos braços como se tivessem lhe segurado com força, Rosalie parecia uma mendiga com as roupas rasgadas e também manchada de sangue, Alice estava toda machucada com roupas em estado lastimável e os olhos cheios de veneno, Bella parecia estável e sem nenhum arranhão, Jasper tinha alguns arranhões e as roupas manchadas de sangue, Jacob parecia que tinha visto um fantasma e estava na forma de lobo cheio de sangue e um pedaço da roupa de alguém na boca.

A raiva foi me subindo

CARLISE- Renesme VENHA AQUI!

Eu disse apontando para os meus pés e ela veio lentamente com medo, provavelmente porque eu não a tinha chamado pelo apelido "Nessie".

CARLISE – Mostre-me o que aconteceu.

Ela pôs as mãozinhas no meu rosto e comecei assistir o que parecia um filme de terror.

Depois do que eu vi eu não podia estar com mais raiva, a culpa era de Renesmee e óbvio de Jacob, os principais da história, mas não podia me esquecer de todos os outros que mentiram para mim, mas principalmente Jasper, eu lembro o que eu disse da última vez que ele mentiu para mim " da próxima vez eu vou te dar uma surra entendeu Jasper!?" Lembrei da cara de assustado dele e percebi que Edward lia meus pensamentos e imediatamente sussurrou para Jasper, mas eu ouvi, " ele vai te dar uma surra cara", Jasper pulou para trás em pânico e ele nem parecia o adolescente rebelde que mentira para o pai, parecia um garotinho fugindo do cinto do pai por mentir para ele que comeu biscoito antes de almoçar ou algo do tipo.

JASPER – Pe-eeraí papai, vamos conversar! Ele disse suplicante, mas eu lhe lancei um olhar congelante que o fez se encolher e começar a chorar.

CARLISE – Jasper, Renesme e Jacob, voces vem commigo. Edward, Alice, Bella ,Rosalie e Emmett vão com Esme para casa e me esperem cada um no seu quarto.

CARLISE – VENHAM AQUI! Chamei os três que estavam a todo custo tentando se afastar de mim depois que Esme se foi com os vieram a passos de lesma, mas Jacob resolveu ficar parado tateando o vento procurando uma saída.

CARLISE – JACOB BLACK CULLEN! VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO! Eu falei em tom autoritário, mas infelizmente ele não obedeceu. Vi Jasper olhar com pena para ele e Renesmee começou a chorar freneticamente como se estivesse em um enterro.

JACOB – NÃO! VOCÊ VAI ME BATER! Ele disse arrogante, mas visivelmente com medo.

Olhei para ele sério e ele se encolheu e veio na minha direção.

Fui andando relativamente rápido em direção a minha casa enquanto os três pirralhos me acompanhavam já chorando, aquilo me deixava louco, não aguentava ve-los chorar, Nessie então...

Chegamos em casa e respirei fundo ao entrar naquele chiqueiro graças ao Jacob.

CARLISE – JACOB, VÁ PARA O MEU ESCRITÓRIO, JASPER VÁ PARA A GARAGEM E FIQUE LÁ ATÉ EU LHE CHAMAR E VOCÊ RENESMEE VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO E FIQUE L-Á!

Eu soletrei a palavra lá bem claro para que ela entendesse que não a queria perto de Jacob, sabia que ela tentaria protege-lo de mim, mas não era necessário.

Os três obedeceram, eu tomei uma água, verifiquei se todos haviam feito de fato o que eu havia mandado e fui caminhando em passos humanos para o escritório, eu ia ensinar uma lição aquele moleque, ele ia ver que eu era muito mais pai do que ele imaginava, pirralho mimado.

Abri a porta do escritório e vi ele sentado no sofá com cara de quem pedia socorro abraçado aos joelhos e chorando.

CARLISE – Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu Jacob? Falei sério

JACOB – Bom, pai,...é que, eu só queria achar Nessie e ter certeza que ela estava bem, não pensei nas consequências quando arrombei a porta e briguei com Alice...

CARLISE – NÃO PENSOU NAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS JACOB? SUA MÃE FICOU ARRASADA E VOCÊ ARRANHOU SUA IRMÃ TODA.. Eu disse gritando e ficando em pé fazendo-o se encolher.

JACOB- MAS ELA ME CHAMOU DE CACHORRO SEM DONO! Ele disse ficando de pé e me interrompendo também e gritando, desafiando completamente minha autoridade.

Peguei o braço dele e o girei e dei uma palmada bem forte no traseiro que ele saiu pulando e esfregando o local e os olhos.

CARLISE – NÃO GRITE COMIGO, SENTA AÍ!

Ele se sentou com um gemido e um bico que parecia o de Edward.

Fiz um pequeno sermão de conscientização.

CARLISE – Você sabe que só porque se preocupa com alguma coisa não pode sair desesperado quebrando tudo tentando "ajudar" meu filho, vocês nos deixaram preocupados, e além disso, o que vamos dizer para os jornais? Que oito adolescentes eram vampiros e mataram quatro pessoas sem-querer?!Teremos que ser muito mais espertos que isso... E além disso, o senhor destruiu a casa Jacob Black Cullen! Não imagina como sua mãe ficou?!..

Depois disso, me sentei no sofá e ele fez cara de pavor.

CARLISE – Vem aqui Jacob. Eu disse me sentando e apontando para meu colo

JACOB – Ee-eeu não que-eero nã-aao. Ele disse todo cheio de manha e se levantando e andando para trás.

CARLISE – Jacob! Eu disse em tom de advertência ele recuou um pouco mas depois veio vindo na minha direção á passos de tartaruga e resmungando.

O coloquei no meu colo, ele era bem pequeno, parecia um garotinho perto de mim.

CARLISE – Porque você vai ganhar essa palmada Jacob? Eu perguntei meigamente vendo que ele já estava se derretendo em soluços.

JACOB – Ee-eeu não-oo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei Ele disse soluçando copiosamente e se debatendo no objetivo de se soltar de eu dava uma palmada quando eles respondiam que não sabiam, mas eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero e além disso, era a primeira vez que ele ganhava umas palmadas.

CARLISE – Meu filho, você vai ganhar essa palmada por ter gritado comigo. Eu disse tentando manter a postura séria, o que era meio difícil com um garotinho que parecia ter 8 anos chorando no seu colo implorando para não apanhar.

Eu disse explicando e incrivelmente calmo.

Eu tirei a calça e a cueca que ele vestia deixando aquele bumbunzinho á mostra e apenas as camisas.

JACOB – Po-rr favor-rr nãooo batee não-ooo paiiii. Ele entrou em pÂnico e não conseguia sequer falar direito diante dos soluços, mas eu não ia deixar um evento daquele passar em branco.

CARLISE – Bato sim porque na hora de fazer as besteiras você não pensa nas consequências rapazinho. Disse determinado

PAFT! Desci a mão com força naquele traseiro .

Aiiiiii nãooo para por favor papaiiiiiii Ele implorava já na primeira palmada que inclusive nem tinha sido forte.

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! Eu comecei uma sequência de palmadas fortes e ele se esperneava desesperadamente.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii auuuu para por favor aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah"

O traseiro dele já estava vermelho e tinham sido 33 palmadas bem dadas, mas ele era um lobo, aguentava.

Levantei-o do meu colo e ele estava corado de vergonha por estar só de camisas e sem cueca e com o rosto inchado de tanto gritar e chorar.

CARLISE – Para mesa Jacob! Eu disse sério.

JACOB – Hã?! Nã-aaaao peraíiii paizinho, vamos conversar...Ele disse batendo os pés no chão e se preparando para uma birra

CARLISE- Jacob, não me faça ter que pegar você e nem pense em fazer birra porque senão você apanha mais! Eu disse friamente e ele foi indo soluçando altíssimo como se fosse o fim do mundo, eu não aguentava mais aquele berreiro todo.

JACOB – Pai? Ele disse se virando e tentando não soluçar

CARLISE – Sim?! Respondi apático

JACOB – Minha bun...meu traseiro está doendo muitoooooooo, não bate-eee nã-aaao Ele disse se corrigindo e começando novamente o soluço e o choro ensurdecedor.

CARLISE- NÃO VAMOS MAIS DISCUTIR ISSO JACOB BLACK CULLEN, VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE NÃO ACEITO BRIGAS NEM MENTIRAS, MUITO MENOS DESRESPEITO! Eu disse aumentando relativamente o tom de voz, o que para minha paz fez com que ele corresse e se debruçasse na mesa rapidamente.

Ele chorava em pânico, eu sabia que era a primeira vez dele, mas ele tinha acabado com minha paciência... Ele precisava saber que também tinha limites.

Peguei o cinto e dobrei e fiz uma prece mental.

SLAPT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH PARAAAAAAAAA PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ele berrou histérico saindo do lugar e correndo pelo escritório com as duas mão cobrindo o traseiro.

Fui andando na direção dele e alcancei seu braço

SLAPT!SLAPTSLAPT! NÃO FUJA MOCINHO!

Ta-aaabo-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Ele gritou voltando para a mesa.

SLAPT! SLAPT! Desci mais duas cintadas bem fortes nele e ele começou a gritar histericamente e a fazer uma birra, se jogando no chão e se debatendo, com cuidado para o traseiro não entrar em contato com o chão, mas gritando como se fosse morrer. Aquilo me tirou do sério.

CARLISE – JACOB BLACK CULLEN! LEVANTE-SE DESSE CHÃO A-GO-RA! Eu disse berrando mesmo e eu já estava fora de mim, mas óbvio tinha que me controlar, não ia bater nele com raiva.

CARLISE – ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Continua...

Por favor reviews

Muito ansiosa pelos reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh não esqueçam de postar


	6. Casey Lontivfe: DESCULPAS :D

Oi

Sou eu, Casey, não sei se o português está perfeito porque minha mãe, bom...digamos que não entramos em acordo depois do que eu fiz :D Estava de castigo e por isso não podia postar, inclusive minha mãe resolveu adotar a metodologia Carlise e cheguei a levar umas palmadas .

Sinto muito por fazer vocês esperarem, mas tenho que terminar de trabalhar no capítulo para poder posta-lo, prometo que assim que estiver pronto, provavelmente amanhã, para vocês depois de amanhã hahahahahahaha eu posto

Tenho sentido falata de alguns reviews hahahaha e espero que Bellinhablack continue a ler minha fic e postar reviews porque isso me faz sentir incrível.

Obrigada pelos reviews, inclusive pelo de Raissa Rezende, mas gostaria que postasse o porque de não ter gostado muito, ficaria honrada.

Sarinha meu amor, muito obrigada pela PM, eu já respondi viu?! *_*

Bjinhossss

PS: leiam SER MAIS VELHO NÃO TE FAZ MAIS RESPONSÁVEL de BellinhaBlack no . Incrível, tenho certeza que vocês vão se apaixonar por ela assim como eu

Bjinhoooooooooooooosssss gatinhaaa


	7. SAINDO DO CONTROLE

**Oi gente, eu estou de volta finalmente **** Sinto muito por faze-los esperar tanto tempo meu amor, realmente foi sério e me arrependo de ter feito, eu gritei com minha mãe a duvida, Edward não dorme com Bella? NÃO. A casa de Carlise é dividida com um quarto para cada um, mas Edward só dorme entre os pais hahahaahha. Mas ele e Bella são casados e já tem a filha Renesmee!Assim como os outros filhos também já tem cada qual seu relacionamento, mas moram com o pai que os protege e os guia.**

**Queria informar que a lista de votação para a próxima fic sai daqui a 2 semanas :o**

**Estou trabalhando nas outras fics também.**

**Chega de enrolação, aí está o tão esperado capítulo 6 da nossa fic.**

**Esse é um POV DUO, espero que gostem.**

**ACIDENTE DE CARRO – SAINDO DO CONTROLE**

**POV DUO: ESME|JACOB**

ESME

CARLISE – **ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** Ouvi Carlise me gritar deixando claro que estava a ponto de explodir de raiva. Corri para o escritório e encontrei Jacob fazendo uma birra infantil se esperneando no chão gritando.

ESME – **Jacob, levante-se do chão!** Eu disse baixo, mas em tom autoritário, ele se levantou e ficou me olhando vermelho por estar nu na minha frente.

Carlise ficou encarando-o e ele começou a chorar imediatamente.

ESME – Querido, vá caçar...eu resolvo as coisas com o Jacob. Eu disse cerrando os olhos para Jacob.

CARLISE – Tudo bem...assim eu me acalmo, mas não, eu quero resolver minhas contas com esse rapazinho eu mesmo**.VÁ PRO CANTO**!

PLAFT! Aiiiiiiiiiiii e ainda deu uma palmada nele quando ele passou .

Carlise saiu fumaçando do escritório e visivelmente decepcionado e me deixou só com o meu Lobinho.

JACOB – Mamãe eu só... Ele tentou argumentar

ESME – Não quero saber Jacob, sabe bem que não toleramos birras nessa casa e ainda por cima sabe também que você está merecendo umas boas palmadas.

Falei não consegui esconder o quanto tinha me decepcionado com ele e os outros, não esperava uma atitude dessas de nenhum deles.

JACOB – Mas ele-ee já-aa me bateu-uuuuu. Ele disse choramingando e me olhando com olhinhos de cachorro abandonado iguais ao do Eddie.

ESME – Então parece que não adiantou! Eu disse séria e saí batendo a porta do escritório deixando-o só com suas lágrimas e pensamentos.

Assim que eu saí, veneno escorreu dos meus olhos e senti dois braços me envolvendo, era Carlise, mas ele não tinha ido caçar?O que ele estava fazendo ali?

**JACOB**

Fiquei chorando ali não sei por quanto tempo, eu só pensava em meu pai, no quanto ele tinha ficado zangado e decepcionado com minha atitude...

"porque eu fiz aquilo?!""eu sou muito burro!" ELE VAI ME MATAR" Agora até mamãe tá com raiva de mim, eu não pensei que seria assim minha primeira surra"

Ela saiu batendo a porta do escritório e nem ligou de eu estar chorando.

Lembro bem de quando meu pai avisou na minha primeira birra.

**FLASH BACK**

Era de manhã cedo e eu tinha acabado de acordar.

ESME – JACOB! VEM TOMAR CAFÉ...

Mamãe disse gritando mas calma como se eu não tivesse a mesma audição elevada que a dos vampiros.

JACOB – TÔ INDO!

Falei gritando também como uma forma de dizer: "ei, não sou surdo".Mas claro que eu não ia dizer isso, a não ser que eu quisesse ficar de castigo ou até levar umas palmadas.

Cheguei lá embaixo e vi que não eram canecas com sangue e sim comida humana para mim, e ainda por cima SAUDÁVEL! ELA SÓ PODIA TÁ PIRANDO...Eu não ia comer aquilo.

JACOB – Mãe, não quero comer isso não! Eu disse baixo mas firme, como uma criança determinada a não fazer a lição de casa.

ESME – Jake, pare de bobagens e coma logo, senão vai se atrasar para a escola e sabe muito bem que temos que ter hábitos saudáveis.

Ela disse com aquele ar de "a discussão acabou aqui" e todos que estavam na mesa ficaram me olhando esperando minha reação,Edward com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente por estar lendo meus pensamentos, Bella me olhando com aquela cara de "é para hoje ou amanhã", Rose me encarando com se sentisse raiva, Jasper balançando a cabeça negativamente, Alice me olhando desesperada com quem diz " não faça isso", o que significa que ela tinha olhado suas visões e Emmett é claro, segurando o riso junto com Nessie que cantava baixinho enquanto mexia o café me pai, bom...ele não me olhou, ficou alheio a tudo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

JACOB – Mas eu não quero! Eu disse mal educadamente.

CARLISE – **Como é que é?! **Meu pai disse visivelmente ficando irritado com a minha insistência.

JACOB – E**-u n-ã—o v-o-u c-o-m-e-r!**! Eu disse soletrando cada palavra e olhando para ele como se fosse qualquer um.

CARLISE – **Jacob, não faça birras agora por favor, sente-se e coma.** Ele disse encerrando o assunto e eu gritei de raiva e bati os pés no chão com tamanha força que parte do piso de madeira se rachou.

Meu pai se levantou em plena fúria e me agarrou pelo braço.

CARLISE- **VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ AONDE MOLEQUE? VOCÊ VAI PAGAR O PISO COM SUA MESADA!DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ME FIZER BIRRA VOCÊ VAI APANHAR! SENTA AÍ E COME AGORA!** Ele disse me jogando na cadeira e se sentando novamente.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**JACOB**

Ouvi minha mãe chorando do lado de fora e senti o cheiro do meu pai, é...isso aí DO MEU PAI! Mas ele não tinha ido caçar?

**Espero que tenham gostado **** trabalhei muito nesse capítulo e inclusive, estudei muito português para saber algumas palavras que desconhecia dizer que estou aprendendo cada vez mais a língua de vocês, mas é difícil hein?! A maioria foi no Google translate por que minha fic original mesmo é no inglês britânico, a língua aqui da Inglaterra!**

**Reviews por favor****, não custa nada e me deixa muito feliz, se puderem postar em inglês seria melhor, espero não estar pedindo muito, mas minha mãe não pode estar comigo 24 horas por dia, ela é advogada e trabalha muito.**

**Bjinhos**


	8. JASPER: GAROTINHO MIMADO

**Oi gente, obrigada pelos reviews, muito mesmo! Não liguei para os erros de inglês não hahahahahahahahahaahaha, eu entendi todos hahahahaha, os que estavam em português, sinto muito, mas alguns eu não entendi porque estou sem minha mãe e algumas palavras era loucas como: "n" ,"Ca", "vc", etc... os quais eu não encontrei significado na minha língua (inglês britânico) através da internet, até porque, aqui é um pouco diferente ;).**

**Trabalhei muito nesse capítulo e realmente espero que gostem, achei muito importante pôr o POV CARLISE agora, espero que gostem, mega beijo!**

**Tradução: Heynne Lontivfe:**

**Colicença, desculpem-me queridos fãs da minha garotinha, mas ela realmente não sabe nada de português hahahahahaha , eu sou brasileira e vim morar aqui por causa do meu marido e para dar uma vida melhor as minha pequenas (Shannon e Casey),hoje a mais velha já tem 21 anos e acabou de se mudar para Cambridge e nós moramos aqui em Londres. Sinto muito por não deixar ela postar todo dia, sei como ficam hahahahaha, ela também tem a escola e outros não estou tendo tempo para ajuda-la, por isso vim pedir desculpas caso ela não entenda alguma coisa ou o português esteja pela atenção,**

**Heynne, mãe de Casey, 10**

**Aí está o capítulo 8 que ela me pediu para postar (porque hoje ela estaria o dia todo na escola devido ao show de talentos) para não decepcionar vocês hahahah e faze-los esperar mais. Bjinhoss**

**Os:Em cima, o recado é dela :D**

POV CARLISE

Saí do escritório literalmente fumaçando de raiva e minha vontade era voltar lá e acabar com o traseiro daquele pirralho, mas não...eu não faria isso, não com raiva.

Estava descendo as escadas para ir caçar quando senti o cheiro de minha amada invadir o 2º andar e evidenciando que ela já havia saído do escritório, achei muito estranho Esme sair tão rápido ao invés de ficar lá consolando seu Lobinho e fazendo as manhas dele e depois vir me pedir para não bater mais, que ele tinha se arrependido e blablabla...

Subi um pouco preocupado e vi minha vida chorando, abracei-a por trás e ela se assustou, mas sentiu meu cheiro e relaxou em meus braços, onde abafei os soluços dela.

ESME- Amor?! Você não ia caçar para se acalmar? Ela disse se virando e relativamente calma e surpresa pela minha presença.

CARLISE- Não suportei deixar você chorar sozinha aqui... Eu disse guiando-a para o nosso quarto.

ESME – Querido...você sabe que não suporto vê-los apanhar?! Ela disse manhosa

CARLISE – Meu amor, eu preciso fazer isso, porque você não volta lá e conversa um pouco com o Jacob enquanto eu acerto minhas contas com os outros, prometo que já estou calmo.

Eu disse tentando passar a maior quantidade de calma possível para ela, e defato, eu estava calmo, calmo sem caçar!Só Esme conseguiria isso" Ri dos meus pensamentos"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do as mãos na cabeça e relaxei um pouco, pensei se o que eu estava fazendo realmente era certo, será que era?Ese não fosse?Esse meu método funciona?...Fiquei me perguntando todas essas coisas, completamente perdido em meus pensamentos e dúvidas quando Edward entra de supetão no quarto e se joga em cima de mim falando coisa com coisa.

EDWARD – ELE! FOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII! DEIXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!... E se agarrando cada vez mais forte no meu pescoço.

CARLISE- Edward, o que foi meu filho? Eu disse tentando ficar calmo e relevar o fato dele ter saído do quarto e estar gritando.

EDWARD – Foi o Jaspe-rrr pa-aap-aaiiii...Eu juuuu-uro! Ele disse tentando falar devagar e prestar atenção em mim, mas ele estava vidrado na porta como se a qualquer momento o bicho papão fosse entrar e levar ele de mim, o que eu, óbvio, não deixaria nem que tivesse que morrer para isso.

CARLISE- Edward, explique-se, estou perdendo a paciência. Eu disse sério e ele afroxou o aperto em meu pescoço e se virou para mim finalmete.

EDWARD – O Jasper papai, ele ficou me assustando do quarto dele, ele batia na minha porta e voltava e batia nas paredes, ficava fazendo barulhos estranhos pela varanda e tudo e agora ele ainda botou um cobertor na frente da porta e quando eu abri eu me assustei0ii e vim pa-aara cá-aa! Ele disse fazendo um bico enorme e derramando veneno pelos olhos.

Me irritei profundamente, primeiro porque era para ele estar na GARAGEM! E segundo porque ele já estava encrencado o suficiente para estar de resolvi que ia acertar as contas com Jasper NAQUELE MOMENTO, mas eu estava calmo.

CARLISE- Edward, volte para o seu quarto, prometo que seu irmão não vai mais fazer isso, fique lá até segunda ordem entendeu? Perguntei sério e me levantando.

EDWARD – Siiiiiiiiiim paizinhooooo Ele disse cheio de manha estratégica e pulando do meu colo para fora do quarto.

Cheguei na garagem em questão de segundos e para minha surpresa desagradável não encontrei Jasper.

CARLISE – JASPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Eu gritei no auge da minha raiva e em segundos ele apareceu na garagem com uma cara de garotinho arrependido e cobrindo o traseiro.

JASPER – Oo-ooi Ele disse gaguejando

CARLISE- **VENHA AQUI!**

Ele veio vindo devagar e eu alcancei o braço dele.

PAFT! NÃO hum...

PAFT! ASSUSTE Aíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT! SEU Arraii

PAFT! IRMÃO tabommmmmmm

PAFT! **ENTENDEU JASPER?** Arraiiiiiiiiiiiii entendiiiii, para por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

As palmada tinham sido realmente muito fortes, mas era só para lembrar quem manda e quem obedece.Não soltei o braço dele e saí arrastando-o para seu quarto enquanto ele se controlava para não deixar o veneno em seus olhos escorrer.

JASPER- Pai, descu-ulpa-a Ele disse de cabeça baixa quando estávamos no meio da escada.

Não respondi.

Chegamos no quarto e sentei-o na cama.

CARLISE- Isso, foi só para você lembrar quem manda Jasper Cullen! Não se esqueça que você mentiu para mim e assustou seu irmão, lembra do que eu te dissxe da última vez que você fez isso?!

Eu disse sarcástico porque tinha certeza que Le se lembrava, tanto que na mesma hora ele soltou o veneno dos olhos e se levantou a procura de uma saída.

JASPER- Peraíii papai! Vamos conversar com calmaaaaaa! Er-aa só-oo uma brincadeiirinhaaa... Ele disse correndo pelo quarto enquanto eu ficava parado observando-o.

CARLISE- Jasper vem aqui! Eu disse sentando na cama.

JASPER-Papai por favor! Pelo amor de Deus, não me bate não, eu nunca mais vou mentir pro senhor, eu não vou assustar o Eddie nãoooooooooo. Ele disse desesperado.

CARLISE**- JASPER WITHLOCK CULLEN!** Não precisei mais do que isso para que ele visse mesmo que se arrastando em minha direção e se debruçasse em meu colo.

CARLISE – Porque você vai apanhar Jasper?

JASPER – Porque eu menti

PAFT! **NÃO JASPER, VOCÊ VAI GANHAR ESSAS PALMADAS POR TER SAÍDO DA GARAGEM, DEPOIS VAI LEVAR UMA SURRA DE CINTO PARA NÃO MENTIR PARA MIM E DEPOIS UMA SURRA DE VARA PARA NÃO ASSUSTAR MAIS SEU IRMÃO!**

JASPER- HÂ? PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FAVORR PAIZINHOOOOOO LINDO DO MEU CORAÇÃOOOO

Não dei tempo a ele de fugir.

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

PAFT!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa iiiiPAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!EU NÃO FAÇO MAIS PAIIIII PAFT!

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT

!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!HUMMMMMMMMMMMMPAFT

!PAFT! PAFT!ARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIPA FT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

Ele gritava desesperado se sacudindo em meu colo. Eu parei e me levantei puxando-o pelo braço em direção as escadas enquanto ele chorava baixinho e massageava o traseiro com a mão solta.

Caminhei até a floresta com ele e o pus sentado em um tronco e fui atrás de uma vara, finalmete achei uma perfeita, limpei-a e voltei.

CARLISE- Levante-se! Eu disse olhando sério para ele.

Ele levantou soluçando alto e se sua calça e cueca e vi ele gemer quando o fiz.

SUÍCH!Arraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii paizinhooooooo

SUÍCH! PARAAAAA POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SUÍCH! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii ta doenduuuuuuuuuuuu muuuuuuuuuuitoooooooooooo

As varadas foram fortes e só para lembrar do que eu tinha dito sobre assustar os menores "NÃO ASSUSTE OS MENORES SENÃO VOCÊ VAI APANHAR".Foram só 3, mas ele agia com se fosse 2012 chegando.

Vesti sua cueca e calças di novo e peguei seu braço guiando-o de volta para casa.

Chegamos e fui adentrando o escritório arrastando Jasper e vi Jacob ainda chorando no canto.

CARLISE- Jacob! Vista-se e vá para o seu quarto, coversamos depois! Eu disse sério e el se virou envergonhado, vestiu-se num segundo e saiu com tudo .

JASPER- Olha pai...

CARLISE-Eu falo primeiro!

JASPER – Sim senhor. Ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

CARLISE- Você vai apanhar sim porque mentiu para mim e eu já tinha avisado , se era sobre isso que ia falar fique calado.

Como eu esperava ele ficou calado e se limitou a chorar.

CARLISE- Para mesa!

Ele obedeceu soluçando e eu novamente abaixei sua cueca e sua calça e fiz uma pequena prece mental antes de começar.

SLAPT! Urrummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

SLAPT! arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaai

SLAPT!paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara papai

SLAPT!eu juuuuro que não minto mais nãoooooooooo

SLAPT!aaaaaaaaaaaaaai

SLAPT!uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

SLAPT!hum

SLAPT!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh hhh

SLAPT!paaaaaaaaaaaaaara

SLAPT!por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr

SLAPT!eu entendiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

SLAPT!nãoooooooooooo vou mais mentir naoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

SLAPT!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

SLAPT!arraiiiiiiiiiarraiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii

SLAPT!uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii

SLAPT!desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa

SLAPT! hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm

Parei e abracei-o pondo-o no meu colo

CARLISE- Eu te amo meu filho

JASPER – Eu-uu també-eeemmm

Ele disse se agarrando em mim para abafar os soluços.

Levantei-o do meu colo adormecido já, peguei um moleton para ele, afinal já eram duas da manhã e o garoto já tinha chorado rios de veneno.

Estava levando-o no meu colo para o seu quarto quando ele abriu os olhinhos.

JASPER- Papai?!

CARLISE- Estou aqui anjinho! Eu disse meigo

Ele não respondeui, apenas fechou os olhos novamente e continuou a dormir.

Depois de bota-lo na cama fiquei pensando, e respondi todas as minhas perguntas: não, eu não estava errado, sim, aquele método funcionava e sim, eles me amavam mais que tudo.

Eu percebi que eu era um pai e não um cara que tem a mão pesada.E eu estava pronto para mostrar á aquelas 8 crianças quem é que manda.

**Reviews por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Amo vocês! **

**Próximo POV JASPER que vai mostrar tudo que el aprontou com Edward e porque, digamos que não é só ele o culpado...(?!)**

**Bjinhosss e espero o review de todos.**

**OS:LEIAM SER MAIS VELHO NÃO TE FAZ MAIS RESPONSÁVEL de BellinhaBlack e ÚLTIMO PROBLEMA EM FORKS de Nelluca, concerteza as melhores!**


	9. A verdadeira história

Olá meus queridos leitores de AC, me desculpem a demora,mas me sinto honrada em voltar e inclusive dizer que este capítulo está bem pequen,mas achei necessário colocalo.

Este capítulo será dedicado a querida blorry, uma fã incrível e que tem me deixado muito feliz com seus reviews, bjossssssss lindona!

Gostaria de informar que a lista de votação para minha próxima one-shot já está postada e espero que votem por capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever, principalmente porque eu queria mostrar o lado infantil e medroso do Jazz haahahahaha e mostrar que ele não é tão pedra dura assim.

A´´´´´´´´i está...hope u like it(espero que gostem)

POV duo JASPER e ROSE

Eu estava na garagem tenso mexendo nos botões da minha camisa quando ouvi Edward e Rose conversando lá em cima

"Eddie, eu não posso ficar aqui!"

"Por favor Roseee" Ele choramingava como um bb

"Edward, não dá!" Ouvi Rose batendo a porta do quarto do Edward e ele começando a chorar baixinho.

Daí eu tive a ideia de "brincar" um pouco com o bebezão da casa.

Subi para a varanda dele devagar e rapidamente puxei a porta para que batesse na outra e pulei para Edward olhando ao redor assustado e voltar para fui ppelas escadas e bati na porta dele, me escondi atrás da escada e vi ele abrir, olhar e começar a chorar, mas não se atreveu a sair do quarto.Não queria faze-lo chorar, mas tava tão divertido que tive outra um cobertor que mamãe tinha colocado para secar e me cobri com ele, subi as escadas novamente e bati na porta, ele abriu e eu fiz buuuuuuuuuuuuuu e ele saiu gritando histérico pro quarto dos nossos pais, acontece que quando ele passou pisou no cobertor e apareceu meu rosto, ele me viu e entrou mais em pânico ainda, saiu vuadooo o moleque e eu me desesperei total.

Desci e fiquei atrás da escada

CARLISE- JASPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ouvi meu pai me gritar lá da garagem e me controlei o máximo possível para não fugir.

POV ROSE

A surra do Jazz foi uma coisa horrível de se ouvir, primeiro porque ele nunca chora logo e dessa vez ele implorava como uma criança de cinco anos que tinha posto a mão na tomada e temia apanhar.

Me senti culpada também por não ir lá e interfeir, mas digamos que eu não queria arranjar mais motivos para meu pai me bater, mentir já era o ali não sei quanto tempo, pensando, pensando e pensando, quando minha mãe abriu a porta do meu quarto.

ESME- Rosalie!Seu pai quer falar com você no escritório.

Tremi por dentro, mas mantive minha posturas firme de irmã mais velha, mas confesso que eu estava morrendo de medo de levar umas no escritório e meu pediu para eu me começou um sermão de uma hora sobre mentir e eu não sabia dizer se ele estava no meio ou no fim porque os sermões dele costumam demorar bastante, quando Jacob e Edward invadem o escritório,quebrando a porta e brigando entre eles...

EDWARD- IDIOTA!

JACOB-OLHA QUEM FALA!

Vi meu pai apertar a ponte do nariz e respirar fundo mesmo que não precisasse, ele se levantou e saiu...Fiquei olhando assustada para os pedaços daporta e meus dois irmão se matando no tapete da minha mãe, onde meu pai foi?

_"_"

Sinto muito por fazer um capítulo tão pequeno e parar na melhor parte, mas como disse, ele é fundamental para que vocês entendam o que vai acontecer no próximo, será no pov carlise e esme e tenho certeza de que vocês vão se surpreender.

Por favor mandem reviewssssssss, bjinhossssssssssssssssssssss sssss

O próx eu posto amanhã já P


	10. JACOB & EDWARD

**Olá meus amores, muito obrigada pelos reviews...Blorry querida hahahahaha vc é incrível docinho...desculpe matar vc de curiosidade, espero que goste :P**

**Bjinhos gata**

POV DUO CARLISE & ESME

ESME POV

Eu estava no meu quarto ouvindo a surra de Jazz e tentando controlar minhas lágrimas de veneno que insistiam em cair, mas todos sabem como eu fico quando meus filhos ouvi Edward e Jacob brigando no quarto á principio em sussurros.

"Edward!DEVOLVE!" Jacob disse irritado

"não, vem pegar bb chorão rsrsrsrsrsrsrs..." Edward respondeu com um deboche e caiu na risada

Eu estava me levantando para iinterferir quando ouvi o som de uma porta se quebrando.

EDWARD – IDIOTA

JACOB – OLHA QUEM FALA!

Saí do quarto e encontrei os dois se matando no meu tapete do escritório, Rosalie com uma cara de :o, e Carlise apertando a ponte do nariz, como faz quando está a ponto de ter um saiu do escritório sem dizer nenhuma palavra me deixando a sós com os dois infratores e sua princesinha que estava prestes a receber uma surra.

Olhei para a porta e vi Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmet e Renesmee um pouco atrás espionando.

ESME – VOLTEM PROS QUARTOS! Eu gritei á plenos pulmões e no auge da minha fúria por incrível que pareça.

Vi os 5 voltarem para dentro como um raio, olhei para o escritório e para minha surpresa os dois ainda estavam brigando e pareciam não ligar para o fato de eu e Rosalie estar ali e Carlise ter saído de lá antes que os machucasse.

ESME – **Levantem do chão! **Eu disse tentando imitar a voz baixa e perigosa de Carlise que sempre funciona, mas para minha infelicidade eles estavam ocupados demais ouvindo os xingamentos um do outro e gritando entre si.

ESME – **LEVANTEM DO CHÃO! **Dessa vez eu realmente gritei e eles me olharam.

JACOB – ELE PEGOU MINHA CORRENTE! Jacob falou berrando histérico na cara do irmão

EDWARD – EU TAVA BRINCANDO VOCÊ QUE É UUM IDIOTA! Edward replicou fazendo o mesmo, mas um pouco mais alto

JACOB – NÃO ME CHAME DE IDIOTA BB CHORÃO! Jacob disse se preparando para um ataque

...

Eles falavam aos berros ao ponto de se enfrentarem de novo, ouvi os dois rosnarem e vi depois um indo para cima do outro, não sabia que corrente Edward tinha pego, mas sabia que Jacob não estava certo também, e o principal, eu sabia que não ia conseguir controlar aquilo sem a chorar e Rosalie me abraçou, mas os meninos sequer perceberam.

CARLISE POV

Na hora que vi meus dois filhos se ferindo, quebrando a porta do MEU escritório e invadindo a MINHA privacidade e ainda por cima FALANDO PALAVRÕES QUE EU JÁ TINHA DITO QUE SÃO P-R-O-I-B-I-D-O-S NESSA CASA! Eu não consegui me controlar, apertei a ponte do nariz por 10 segundos e me retirei.

Desci para sala e sentei um pouco no sofá, para pensar

"o que eu tinha feito de errado?"

"eu mereço isso?"

Parei de pensar quando ouvi minha Esme gritar com tudo que ela podia

ESME – **LEVANTEM DO CHÃO! **Eles com certeza á deixaram irritada

O que ouvi depois foi uma discussão patética entre Edward e Jacob sobre uma corrente que Edward supostamente teria pego do irmão...Me irritei profundamente ao saber que eles tinham feito todo esse show por causa de uma mísera corrente.

O que ouvi depois foram soluços de Esme, o que infelizmente não parou os gritos e tapas da briga dois lá em ciima, aí sim meus nervos subiram a flor da pele com aquilo.

Subi até o escritório e ignorei o fato dos dois ainda estrarem se matando, peguei minha Esme do abraço de Rosalie e á conduzi para o nosso quarto.

CARLISE – Calma meu amor, eu vou resolver isso, não se preocupe, fique aqui que eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com aqueles dois.

Saí do quarto e me dirigi ao quarto de Emmett

CARLISE- Emmett, preciso que saia com Bella e Renesmee para que eu possa ter uma conversa em particular com seus dois irmão, AH! E leve a Rose por favor para que ela não me irrite com a mania de proteger o Edward! Eu disse sabendo que minha mais velha tentaria impedir qualquer ação minha sobre seu bebê, apesar de ela não admitir que o ama.

EMMETT – Sim senhor... Ele respondeu sério, mas levemente decepcionado com os irmãos

Desci novamente e caminhei em direção a floresta.

"mãeeeee"

Ouvi um sussurro desesperado

"não adianta Seth, venha logo e não me faça ter que lhe buscar"

Logo depois ouvi soluços e um vulto de lobo passar por mim, era Seth e sua mãe ficou comm uma expressão de fúria no rosto, com certeza ele estava encrencado...

Deixei de mão a vida dos outros e me concentrei em resolver os problemas da minha casa.

Procurei uma vara bem resistente, tirei as folhas e voltei a passos humanos para casa.

Quando cheguei, os dois já estavam na sala e Esme chorava desesperadamente no sofá.Não senti o cheiro dos meus outros filhos, deduzi que Emmett teria me obedecido.

CARLISE –** JACOB CULLEN E EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN LEVANTEM-SE DESSE CHÃO A-G-O-R-A!**

**Reviews por favor **** se vcs quiserem que eu poste o que aconteceu com seth e a surra dele é só avisar okay?! Bjinhos espero que tenham gostado.**

**No prox capitulo terá muita disciplina, se preparem...**


	11. Pollice: what's up MrCarlise!

**Olá meus amores...Muito obriga por estarem votando na minha próx one: gabi, sofi, blorry, bellinhablack,**** SISSI81, 20BR.**

**Aqui está o capítulo 11 da nossa fic que está quase no final :P Esse capítulo será dedicado novamente a miha querida fã, Blorry = D, gatinha, espero que esteja gostando, pode votar mais de uma vez sim e smepre mande seus reviews. Bjos**

**Espero que gostem queridos fãs!**

POV DUO JACOB E EDWARD

Jake:

Eu não acreditava que aquele pirralho tinha pegado MINHA corrente para fazer graça, a única lembrança que eu tinha do meu suposto pai!"Não consegui me controlar e fui em cima, sei que não estava certo e percebi isso justamente quando estava quase enfiando um pedaço de vidro goela a baixo no guri e meu pai chegou.

CARLISE - **JACOB CULLEN E EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN LEVANTEM-SE DESSE CHÃO A-G-O-R-A!**

Eu tava "fudido", ah! Concerteza.

Eddie:

Eu tinha pego a corrente de brincadeira,mas como sempre, o Jake tinha que ficar com raiva de tudo...Sinceramente, além disso, eu nem ia bater nele, eu ia devolver, mas ele provocou, eu ovi o pensamento dele, aquele...cachorro

**FLASH BACK CENA EDDIE E JAKE NO QUARTO – By Jacob**

Eu estava sentado lendo um pouco quando vi Eddie começar a mexer nas MINHAS coisas.

Pensei "Sai daí Eddie!", mas ele nem me olhou

Na verdade, ele fez foi pôr as duas mãos para trás e ficar me olhando com cara de quem teve uma ideia brilhante, o que eu tinha certeza que não era.

EDWARD – O que é isso Jake? Ele perguntou inocentemente mostrando a corrente de meu ex-pai em suas mão balançando.

Não consegui me explicar direito e tudo que consegui dizer foi

JACOB - **Edward!DEVOLVE! **O que para minha não surpresa não fez efeito nenhum, ele simplesmente fez cara de pouco caso e balançou minha "lembrança" mais um pouco.

Ele provavelmente percebeu que eu não gostava que ele estivesse com ela na mão e que eu faria de tudo para te-la de volta.

EDWARD- não, vem pegar bb chorão! Ele disse caindo na risada, imediatamente mandei um pensamento para ele: "e você?!Filhinho do papai?!"

Apenas pensei para que não corresse o risco de ninguém ouvir, o que vi depois foi Edward vindo para cima de mim enquanto eu me afastava para trás, mas como ele é muito mais rápido me alcançou e pulou em cima de mim, senti o impacto com algo duro e depois ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando, vi a cara do papai e de Rose e percebi que tínhamos quebrado a porta do escritório.

**FIM FLASH BACK CENA EDDIE E JAKE NO QUARTO- By Jacob**

Eddie:

Ouvi meu pai gritando bem na hora que meu irmão tentava me fazer engolir um pedaço enorrrrme de vidro.

CARLISE - **JACOB CULLEN E EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN LEVANTEM-SE DESSE CHÃO A-G-O-R-A!**

Me tremi por inteiro e soltei Jacob e fui andando para trás, ele fez o mesmo.

CARLISE – **NÃO VAI ADIANTAR RAPAIZINHOS! NÃO VAI! **Ele disse vindo na nossa direção e acabamos ficando encurralados na parede, ele agarrou minha orelha direita e a esquerda de Jacob e saiu nos arrastando escada acima enquanto falava para mamãe ir caçar um a chorar sem fazer barulho para ver se surtia efeito ...mas não...eu tava mesmo ferrado!

Jake:

Eu soltei Edward na mesma hora que papai terminou de falar e assim como meu irmãozinho, deixei as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto enquanto minha orelha ardia como o fogo sendo puxada pelo meu pai pela escada.

Chegamos no escritório e ele nos jogou no sofá de uma forma delicada.

CARLISE- MUITO BEM! QUEM VAI EXPLICAR?

Ele disse nitidamente furioso.

EDWARD- Bom pai...é que,eu peguei uma coisa do Jake né...

Eddie começou a falar todo cheio de manha

CARLISE – QUE COISA EDWARD QUE COISA? RESUMA!

Ele gritou fazendo Eddie se tremer.

EDWARD- Foi uma corr-eee-eente do pa-aai de-eeele e aí-iii ele-ee e pediu-uuu pa-aara-a e-eeu soltar-rr e e-eeu não-ooo solt-eeeii-ii aí age-eeente-ee bri-iigo-oo-u-uuu...

CARLISE- Tudo bem, e que parcela de culpa o senhor tem nisso Jacob Black Cullen?

Me encolhi ao ouvir meu nome inteiro sair de sua boca.

JACOB – Bom, eu xinguei ele e ...tentei enfiar vidro na boca dele e bati nele e antes eu...AH! ELE PROVOCOU!

Eu disse me alterando no final.

CARLISE – NÃO BRINQUE COM A MINHA PACIÊNCIA JACOB CULLEN!

Ele disse pegando o cinto que ficava atrás da porta, fazendo eu e Edward começarmos a soluçar.

Eddie:

Papai pegou o cinto e eu comecei a chorar desesperado.

CARLSIE- Então, quer dizer que Edward provocou você com uma corrente e como ele não te devolveu você xingou ele, e por causa disso o senhor Edward foi brigar com você e acabaram quebrando a porta do meu escritório com essa discussão patética e não obedeceram a mãe de vocês quando ela gritou, falaram palavrões absurdos e sujaram o tapete novo da minha Esme de veneno?

Ele perguntou sarcástico

EDWARD E JACOB- É... Falamos quase morrendo

SLAPT! Arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii

Ele me deu uma cintada nas pernas me fazendo pular do sofá.

SLAPT! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Dessa vez foi no Jake que pulou para o meu lado.

CARLISE – **Me sigam!** Ele disse entre os dentes enquanto nós nos debulhávamos em lágrimas.

Chegamos na cozinha e o Jazz e a Allie tavam lá bebendo um pouco de sangue.

CARLISE- Me deem privacidade por favor. Allie olhou para o cinto e saiu voando, Jazz olhou e saiu rolando os olhos com o copo na mão e ganhou uma palmada ao passar por papai pelo desrespeito.

Papai pegou um sabão que estava na pia e lavou.

CARLSIE- **Vem aqui Edward! **Ele disse com o sabão na mão para o meu desespero., o que fez com que eu andasse para trás, o que não foi uma boa ideia por que ele logo me alcançou.

PLAFT! **NÃO **Aaiii

PLAFT! **FUJA **descuuuulpaaa

PLAFT!** DE **arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PLAFT! **MIM **tabommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ele parou e me encurralou no canto entre a geladeira e o fogão enfiando o sabão na minha boca, me fazendo chorar ainda fazia cara de vômito e um drama básico para ver se comovia.

Jake:

Papai colocu o sabão na boca do Eddie e o pôs no sofá de castigo com o sabão na boca e veio voltando, o que fez com que eu entrasse em pânico porque agora seria minha vez

CARLISE – **Venha Jacob!**

Ele disse cerrando os olhos para mim.

Fui andando a passos de lesma e antes mesmo que eu chegasse ele veio como um raio em minha direção e enfiou o sabão na minha boca de tal forma que me controlei para não vomitar.

Ele me mandou para o sofá também e eu e Eddie ficamos lá por não sei quanto tempo, até que ele veio voltando provavelmente para tirar o sabão de nossas bocas quando a capainha tocou!

DIGDONG!

Meu pai desviou da nossa direção e foi abrir a porta.

Eu e Eddie nos viramos para ver quem era...era a polícia!

**O_o Sinto muito por parar nessa parte rsrsrsrs**

**Mandem seus reviews por favor dizendo se gostaram ou não, ficaria honrada, você principalmente beijos e prometo não demorar para postar o 12.**


	12. Mantendo a ordem:decisões finais

.Gente desculpem, aqui está o capítulo com a tradução melhor, espero que entendam. bjos

Olá meus amores, aqui está o capítulo em especial porque minha fic chegou, ou melhor, passou dos 50 reviews, eu só faço isso por vocês meus fãs maravilhososss, bjinhossss...agradeço todos os reviews e espero que gostem, na one-shot please desculpem, aqui está o capítulo com a tradução melhor, espero que entendam. bjos

POV CARLISE

Assim que coloquei os dois infratores no sofá com sabão na boca subi para falar com minha Esme.

ESME - O-ooi Ela disse tentando esconder a decepção que era visivel nos seus olhos.

CARLISE - Querida, não se preocupe, vou resolver tudo isso, eu lhe prometo meu amor.

Ela imediatamente pulou no meu pescoço e soltou todas as lágrimas que por tanto tempo estavam presas esperei até que ela se acalmou, a pus na cama e ela fechou os olhinhos amarelos e se virou, saí do quarto.

"Já foi o Jasper e Jacob, só faltam seis, só faltam seis..." pensei para mim mesmo tentando me manter calmo.

Quando vi que já tinha acabado o tempo fui descendo as escadas á passos humanos para dizer aos meninos que poderiam sair,mas a campainha tocou, em um mal momento devo admitir.

Abri a porta tentando parecer calmo e normalmente humano.

CARLISE- Sim! Em que posso ajudar ? Falei percebendo que se tratava de um polícial com mais dois logo atrás.

POLÍCIAL - Olá, eu me chamo Ryan, viemos para nos esclarecer sobre o acidente que seus filhos causaram.

" Ah! Que ótimo! Agora eu tenho que explicar para polícia porque meus 8 filhos estavam metidos num acidente de carro e as pessoas que morreram tinham marcas de mordidas, as coisas não podiam estar melhores.!" Pensei para mim mesmo.

CARLISE - Entrem por favor... Eu disse mantendo a postura firme de pai.

"SUMAM DAQUI!" Pensei para Edward e em meio segundo ele tinha sumido arrastando o irmão.

Fiz um sinal para que o p0licial se sentasse, os outros dois não sei porque diachos ficaram lá fora.

RYAN - Então, precisamos fazer algumas perguntas... Ele disse pegando um caderninho do bolso e uma caneta.

Respirei fundo.

CARLISE - Fique a vontade... Eu disse suspirando.

RYAN - Porque uma menininha de seis anos estava sozinha em uma avenida relativamente longe de casa?

Ele perguntou sarcástico como se já soubesse a resposta, o que eu tinha certeza que não era verdade.

CARLISE- Sinceramente, eu não sei... Fechei os olhos por um instante e gritei : JASPER!

Ele desceu rapidamente esquecendo da visita, lancei um olhar perigoso para ele e imediatamente ele abaixou a velocidade.

JASPER - Si-iim...?! Ele perguntou nevorso.

CARLISE - O que Renesmee fazia sozinha na rua no momento do acidente? Perguntei puxando-o para perto fazendo-o com que ele se sentasse ao meu lado, o que ele tentava ao máximo evitar.

JASPER- E-eela fu-uugiu! Ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

RYAN - Oh! Sim sim...Então, temos acusações de homicídios por parte de algumas vítimas que sobreviveram e testemunhas que dizem ter visto seres alienígenas chegando da reserva e mordendo as pessoas feridas.

"COMO É QUE É?!"

Pensei chocado.

CARLISE- Escute, acho que algumas dessas pessoas podia estar atordoada após o incidente, inclusive eu, tenho muito a resolver com meus filhos, não podemos conversar em outro momento?

Perguntei tentando me controlar para não ficar histérico com o policial ainda em minha casa.

RYAN - Ah...então, se o senhor preferir, poderia comparecer a delegacia amanhã de manhã? Vejo que é um homem de muita responsabilidade e concerteza seus filhos tem uma boa explicação para o acontecimento.

Ele disse se levantando.

CARLISE - Sim, eles tem... Eu disse apertando a mão dele e o conduzindo para a saída.

Assim que ele saiu vi Jasper fazer menção de se levantar do sofá.

CARLSIE- **FIQUE AÍ JASPER ! TODOS NA SALA AGORA!**

Com uma frase eu tinha 8 crianças assustadas e uma esposa disposta a fazer de tudo para seus bebês não apanharem.

CARLISE - **SENTEM! **Quem estava em pé no mesmo instante arranjou um lugar para sentar.

CARLISE - **Muito bem...Renesmee, eu quero você no meu escritório AGORA!Jasper, vá para seu quarto! Edward e Jacob no quarto de hóspedes QUIETOS! Isabella e Alice quero as duas no quarto da Rosalie ,Rosalie fique na garagem, e Emmett, fique no seu quarto até segunda ordem !**

Meu grito foi o empurrão, em um piscar de olhos só sobrou minha Esme na minha frente me abraçando.

ESME - Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor, você é só um pai...

Ela me deu um beijo e foi para a cozinha.

Subi a passos humanos para o escritório e ouvi parte da conversa entre Edward e Jacob.

"Você é um idiota, A CULPA É SUA!"  
"MINHA?!Você que mexeu no que não devia seu pirralho atrevido"

"Pirralho nada, sou mais velho que você"

"Só na idade porque ainda é um bebezão!"

Depois o que ouvi foram para minha surpresa...xingamentos

Reviews please, capíitulo curtinho eu sei, mas o próximo já sai amanha em comemoração aos 50 reviews, só falta terminar de digitar, bjs


	13. Author: Apologize me please

"Oi meus queridos fãs, sinto muito não ter postado ontem, tive alguns problemas, minha mãe não pôde traduzir para mim e achei injusto postar na minha língua porque vocês não entenderiam ou a tradução pela internet ficaria confusa."

Isso foi o que minha pequena disse para eu escrever e eu gostaria de me desculpar com voc~es, tenho andado muito ocupada.

Ainda não tive tempo de traduzir mas o início do capítulo é assim:

POV JACOB

We were seated when dad arrived screaming with us 'cause we said bad words, he started threaten with the soap and as usual Edward started crying how that will change some decision of , sometimes he's so...puerile.

I shivered when he unbottoned the belt...

Prometo tentar traduzir tudo essa noite, mas confesso que é muito grande esse capítulo, mas tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar

by^Heynne Lontivfe, mãe de Casey


	14. Reckoning with Edward and Jacob

Hello guys, how are u?Hope good (sml)! Let me tell u something, i recieved a PM from gabi, one of my fans, asking me if i don't wanna her help, i'll accept it dears...It's going be easier for me, don't worry, i'll not send u one million pages to traslate (sml), i'll just take out some doubts okay?!thanks for the advice gabi S2

So, there's the biggest chapter...Wish u like post your reviews on my one-shot, i would like to start writing it.

POV JACOB

Estávamos sentados quando papai chegou gritando conosco porque tínhamos dito palavrões, ele começou ameaçar agente com o sabão e como de costume, Edward começou a chorar como se isso fosse mudar alguma decisão do Mr Carlise.Ás vezes ele é tão...infantil.

EDWARD- Papai, age-eente po-oode e-eexplica-aaar...

Meu irmãozinho disse colocando as mãos na frente e soluçando a ponto de por o coração para fora.

Meu pai não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele com aquele olhar temido por todos os Cullens.O que fez que o pirralho chorasse ainda mais.

CARLISE- **PARE DE CHORO EDWARD! VOCÊ AINDA NEM RECEBEU O QUE MERECE GAROTO! NÃO ME ESTRESSA QUE EU TÔ SEM PACIENCIA COM VOCÊ HOJE**!

Tremi quando ele desabotoou o cinto e falei aos sussurros para Eddie "ferrou"

CARLISE - **ENTÃO, VOCÊ AINDA TEM A AUDÁCIA DE CONTINUAR COM ESSE PALAVRIADO CHULO MESMO DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE EU FALEI?**

Ele gritou fora de si me encarando, e eu estava surpreso, não esperava que ele fosse ouvir, ás vezes me esqueço que vampiros também tem a audição aguçada que os lobos.

SLAPT! arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Ele desceu uma cintada na minha perna

CARLISE - **EU QUERO UMA RESPOSTA! **Ele berrou colocando o cinto perto do meu rosto.

JACOB - É´-ee que-ee... Eu comecei tentando segurar o choro, o que foi impossível com aqueles olhos amarelos me encarando seriamente.

CARLISE **- É O QUE JACOB? VOCÊS NÃO LEVARAM Á SÉRIO? EU VOU MOSTRAR O QUE É SÉRIO PARA VOCÊS! ENGOLE ESSE CHORO! EU VOU TE DAR MOTIVOS PARA CHORAR JACOB Ê TAMBÉM EDWARD EU NÃO TÔ COM PACIÊNCIA PARA VOCÊS HOJE NÃO!**

Ele disse no auge da ira.

CARLISE - VEM AQUI EDWARD!

Ele falou apontando para os pés.

Meu irmãozinho foi andando de cabeça baixa chorando o mínimo possível

EDWARD - O-ooi

Ele tentou amolecer Carlise com uma voz de bebê encantadora

Papai pareceu não ligar, puxou Eddie pelo braço e o debruçou sobre seu colo.

CARLISE - Isso, é para você ver Jacob, o que acontece quando briga com seu irmão nessa casa.

SLAPT! arraaaaaaai papai

SLAPT! isso doooooiii

CARLISE -** É para doer Edward**

Eu saltava do sofá a cada cintada e gritos de dor do bebê.Tudo bem que ele que tinha começado toda a provocação no quarto e mexido em coisas minhas, mas v~e-lo tão vulnerável assim era horrível, a dor que ele sentia, eu sentia também.

Estava a ponto de interferir naquilo quando Edward me lançou um olhar de "VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO?"...provavelmente ele estava lendo meus pensamento! QUE GURI ATREVIDO! Depois de tudo que ele faz ainda tem a cara de pau de invadir a minha mente.

"Quer saber, talvez ele merecesse mesmo?!" Pensei. Quem eu queria enganar, Carlise nunca era injusto e cada um ali só tinha o que aqueles pensamentos.

SLAPT! pa... Voltei á mim quando ouvi ele tentar falar alguma coisa, mas ele mal começou a falar e papai começou uma sequencia de cintadas que me doiam na alma só de ver.

SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!

EDWARD- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai papai, para por favorrrrrrrrrrr, eu nãoooooooooo vou bruigar mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaoooo...

Ele gritava desesperado, papai levantou o bb pela camisa e o pôs sentado no sofá de novo enquanto ele fazia um bico enorme por estar tendo que sentar após uma surra.

CARLISE - Fique aí Edward! Ele disse sério

CARLISE - **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEESME...**

Ele nem terminou o grito e mamãe já estava lá

ESME - Ooi querido!

Ela disse com aquela voz cantante e nem parecia TER CHORADO QUANDO SEU BB ESTAVA APANHANDO! Fiquei chocado,ou talvez ela achasse que dessa vez ele realmente tinha passado dos limites.

CARLISE - Leve o Edward para um banho e vista um moleton nele.

Papai disse e percebi que ele deu um sorrisinho com o canto da boca ao ver o bico de Eddie, não me impressionei, todos sabemos que Edward asempre vai ser o bb de Carlise.

Assim que mamãe saiu levando Eddie eu gelei e comecei minhas súplicas porque sabia que agora era minha vez.

JACOB - Papaiii, não bateee nãoooo, eu vou me comportarrrrrrrrrrr, por favorrrrrrrr

Eu parecia um bebê, mas aquela altura isso não me importava, meu traseiro ainda estava doendo da surra mais cedo por causa do acidente, aliás, eu não tive culpa nenhuma daquela pirralha resolver sair para caçar humanos por aí como se o mundo girasse em torno dela, e ainda mais, eu não fiz nada demais...Talvez sim, eu menti...

Ouvi meu pai gritando meu nome, pela décima vez provavelmente enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos.

CARLISE - **JAAACOB! **

Ele gritou

JACOB - Oo-ooi

Eu disse tentando me concentrar no que ele dizia

CARLISE - **Posso sabe porque você não está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?! Tenho certeza que seus pensamentos são mais importantes não é mesmo?**

Ele disse sarcá a cabeça.

CARLISE - **Olhe para mim Jacob Black Cullen! Eu já disse que não estou para brincadeira hoje!**

Papai disse entre os dentes, concerteza já perdendo as estribeiras.

CARLISE- Sim,eu não vou bater em você porque não sou cruel, mas você sabe muito bem que está merecendo umas palmadas,então eu espero que cumpra sua promessa de se comportar.

Ele disse sério me encarando enquanto eu me afogava em lágrimas, agradecido e surpreso com o que eu acabara de dúvida meu PAI era a pessoa com mais compaixão nesse mundo.

JACOB - Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eu disse correndo para o colo do meu pai em frangalhos e ele retribuiu meu abraço e ficou afagando meus cabelos

CARLISE - Tudo bem lobinho, o papai perdoou voce, mas não vamos fazer de novo certo?!Fique no quarto.

Papai disse enxugando minhas lágrimas e rindo.

JACOB - Nã-aao...vou faze-eer nã-aaao.

Respondi abafado no peito dele e me agarrando mais forte.

Fiquei no colo do meu pai não sei quanto tempo, me desliguei do mundo e quando voltei para a realidade, estava no meu quarto ao lado da cama onde Edward estava com papai que provavelmente tinha ido consolar seu bebê.

" Bebêzão mesmo hein?!" Pensei para Eddie, mas ele pareceu não estar concentrado em meus pensamentos, e se estava, não se importou, por isso que eu acho que ele gosta de ser o bebê da casa.

Levantei da cama sem despertar a atenção de meu pai e desci para tomar um pouco de cheguei no meio do corredor ouvi uma conversa á sussurros entre Bella e Alice.

" Alice não!"

"Porque não, quando eu voltar ele já vai ter desistido."

"Pare de ser burra Lice, ele vai até o inferno atrás de você, além disso, você sabe bem que ele não vai desistir, nós mentimos para ele e minha filha, apesar de eu ainda não acreditar, matou humanos"

Isabella foi abaixando a voz quando começou a falar de Renesmee e depois desabou a chorar e descendo as escadas ouvi Lice tentar acalmar a irmã.

"Não se preocupe Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, ela é só uma criança, estamos aqui!"

Cheguei na cozinha e esquentei um pouco de sangue para mim.

ESME - O que está fazendo querido?

Fui surpreedido pela voz da minha mãe

JACOB - Ah-h! Estou pegando um pouco de sangue mamãe.

Eu disse o mais infantil e dramático possível que só não ganharia do Eddie.

ESME - Pensei que não pudessem sair dos quartos!

Ela disse com uma cara de " NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI!"

CARLISE - **Eu também pensei!**

Gelei ao ouvir a voz do meu pai, COMO EU TINHA ME ESQUECIDO?" Ah meu pai do céu, ele vai me matar, com toda a certeza do mundo eu tinha conseguido ultrapasssar todos os níves de paciencia daquele homem, que, para meu pânico, estava vindo na minha direção.

_"_"_"_"_"_"_

Então, aí está, desculpem de novo a demora, sinto muito mesmo. Por favor mandem reviews, mesmo que seja criticando, a opinião de vocês me importa muito, se falarem de cada detalhe que gostaram ia ser perfeito não dmeorar tanto para postar o próximo.

Bjossss


	15. Message: Can't post it on portuguese

Hello everybody...this chapter was very difficult to write, first 'cause it's Carlise pov and all his thoughts have to be very adult and i'm not one, so i hope you apologize me if something is too puerile for an adult, please tell me. I wanna tell that this chapter I can't post in portuguese cause my mom's traveling, so I want to ask you if you want me to post it like it is or you wanna wait my mom back. Please answer  
A lot of kisses

That's the preview:

POV CARLISE

I was at the second floor talking with my soon, Edward,and filling him of pampering when i heard Jacob moving in the other bed, but i didn't carer, moreover i'm sure he knows that he's he doesn't...

Post y´r reviews answering my question please.


	16. Broken rules consequences

Então, ao invés de esperar minha mãe chegar como falei, prefiri traduzir pelo google translate e depois tentar, através do dicionário, ordenar muito ter pedido para postar em inglês, sei que foi pedir muito...me desculpem, ás vezes é muito ruim ter que traduzir porque eu tenho que faze-lo quando ninguém pode e as frases ficam sem está o nosso capítulo, espero que gostem e é claro, entendam, se estiver muito confuso avisem que eu posto outro com a tradução melhor.O capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever porque é pov Carlise e ele é adulto, sendo assim, pensa como um, o que fica muito difícil para mim interpretar já que não sou nem adolescente ainda, então me desculpem se ele ficou infantil demais algumas partes, não era minha intenção hahahaha.

bjinhoss

POV CARLISE

Estava no segundo andar falando com meu filho, Edward e enchendo-o de mimos, quando ouvi Jacob se mexer na cama ao lado, mas não me importei, afinal, eu tinha certeza que ele sabia que estava de castigo e não podia sair do quarto.

EDWARD - Papa-aai Larguei meus pensamentos quando meu filho me chamou

CARLISE - Sim bebê... Respondi calmo

EDWARD - Porque-ee o Jake pode sair e eu não? Ele perguntou sarcástico provavelmente sabendo que o irmão não podia sair e estava encrencado, mas ele não ligava porque achava que a culpa da briga não tinha nada a ver com ele, como sempre, Edward "não faz nada".Olhei para a cama vazia e pressionei a ponte do nariz por dez segundos até conseguir paciência necessária para ir atrás do garoto, concerteza ele estava muito afim de apanhar.

CARLISE- Fique aqui tá papai?!Eu vou falar com seu irmão...

Eu disse a Edward e ele balançou a cabeça num sim manhoso e se virou.

desci as escadas e ouvi parte da conversa entre minha Esme e meu Jake

JACOB - Ah-h! Estou pegando um pouco de sangue mamãe.

ESME - Pensei que não pudessem sair dos quartos!

Cheguei de fininho e me posicionei atrás de Esme sem que ele percebesse

CARLISE - **Eu também pensei!**

Eu disse sarcástico e ele voltou as atenções para mim.

JACOB - Pa-apa-aai, e-eeu esque-eeciiii, foi sem que-eere-eerrr paizinhooooooo eu juuuuuu-uuro

Ele disse já se desmanchando em lágrimas assim que viu eu desabotoar o cinto.

CARLISE - Você se esqueceu?! Não tem problema não meu filho, eu vou te ajudar a lembrar

Eu disse chegando perto enquanto ele se abaixava no chão tentando fugir.

SLAPT! aarraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii

Dei uma cintada nas coxas dele e ele se jogou no chão fazendo manha para Esme.

ESME - Amor, deixa ele, talvez ele tenha esquecido mesmo, olha como a criança está assustada...Ele não vai fazer de novo não é meu amor?

Ela perguntou saltitante prestes a tirar o cinto da minha mão.

JACOB- Nã-aaaooo

Ele disse fazendo um biquinho que só perdia para o do bebê da casa

CARLISE - **Escuta aqui garoto, eu não estou de brincadeira com você, quando eu falar você obedece, eu juro que essa é sua última chance, mas tenho certeza que você se lembra muito bem do meu aviso!**

Falei sério entre os dentes olhando fixamente para ele.

JACOB - **EU ME ESQUECI! AS PESSOAS NÃO PODEM SE ESQUECER NÃO?!**

Minha boca se escancarou ao ouvir o grito que meu filho caçula deu em cima de MIM, O PAI DELE!ESME ANDOU PARA TRÁS CHOCADA COM A SITUAÇÃO.

ESME - Olha, eu lavo minhas mãos, faça o que quiser com esse seu filho mal - criado!

É, isso aí mesmo , a razão de minha existência pela primeira vez concordou com meu método de disciplina, que óbvio, aproximei de Jacob até conseguir encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos de lobo.

SLAPT! arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai papai

DA SLAPT! uuuummmm

PRÓXIMA! SLAPT aaiaaiaaai

VEZ! SLAPT ooooooooooooooooh

QUE SLAPT waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

VOCÊ SLAPT aaaaaaaaaaaaaaai papaizinho

GRITAR SLAPT descuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uulpa

COMIGO arraaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii

EU VOU SLAPT paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara

ACABAR SLAPT uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuh

COM SLAPT arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaai

ESSE SLAPT para porfavorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr

SEU SLAPT aiaiaiaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii

TRASEIRO SLAPT tabommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm

ENTENDEU? SLAPT siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiim

ENTENDEU? SLAPT sim papaiiiiiiii simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

QUEM MANDA EM VOCÊ JACOB? SLAPT o senhorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

QUEM? SLAPT o senhorrrrrrrr papaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

E QUANDO EU FALO VOCÊ FAZ OQUE? SLAPT obedeçooooooooooooooooooo

OQUE? SLAPT obedeço paizinhooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Eu parei e ele estava todo manchado de lágrimas, só de cuecas e camisa.

JACOB- Descu-uuulpa-aaa

Ele disse abaixando a cabeça

CARLISE - Escute meu filho, você está perodado, não grite mais comigo ok?!Quanto a você ter esquecido do castigo, dessa vez passa, mas lembre-se,** dessa vez Jacob Black Cullen, agora vá para seu quarto e fique LÁ!**

Dei um beijo na testa dele e ele foi para o quarto ainda soluçando e esfregando o traseiro.

ESME - Amorr... Alice está tentando escapar!

Me espantei com a declaração de minha esposa.

CARLSIE - **COMO É QUE É?**

**_"_"_"_"_"**

**Reviews please my loves, thanks for reading, lov u all**

**:D**


	17. O quase fim quase

**Olá amores da minha vida...sinto muito se demorei aqui está o próximo capítulo da nossa fic.**

POV ALICE  
Eu e Bella estávamos no nosso quarto pensando no que papai faria conosco.  
Eu realmente estava muito desapontada, nao com meu pai, comigo mesma, eu nunca faria nada para magoa - lo , e era visivel a decepcao em seus olhos, além disso, nós bebemos sangue humano e nada poderia nos tirar o arrependimento de ter matado humanos ou até mesmo, destruído a alegria de uma família, nem uma surra seria capaz de tirar a dor que eu sentia por ter feito aquilo, tudo bem que eu nao bebi nada, mas eu menti, usei minhas visoes para fins inadequados , aceitei meus irmaos bebendo humanos sem conflitar e o pior, eu confesso que por muito pouco eu consegui me controlar para nao bebe - los. Quem era eu? A bonequinha de Carlise? Nao, ele nao me veria assim depois disso.  
Comecei a chorar desesperada desejando que tudo aquilo acabasse ou que, quem dera, não tivesse acontecido.

BELLA - Eii Lice o que foi?

Fui surpreendida pela minha irmã me abraçando e preocupada com meu estado, além disso, ela estava no mesmo barco.  
ALICE - E-eeu nao queria ter feito- oo issooo. Eu vou fugirrr.

Eu disse no intuito de fazer ela se comover com o que eu estava sentindo e tentar me consolar.

BELLA - Alice não!  
Minha irmã disse quase gritando num típico momento de pânico dela, tirando todo o consolo e apoio que eu imaginara da minha cabeça.

ALICE - Porque não?!, quando eu voltar ele já vai ter desistido!  
Eu disse tentando não soluçar, ficando de pé e sabendo claro, que nao era verdade nenhuma palvra do que eu tinha dito.

BELLA- Pare de ser burra Lice, ele vai até o inferno atrás de você, além disso, você sabe bem que ele não vai desistir, nós mentimos para ele e minha filha, apesar de eu ainda não acreditar, mato-oou hu-uu ma-anos, mi-iinha-aaa fi-iilh-aaa...  
Ela foi abaixando a voz quando começou a falar de Renesmee e depois desabou a chorar ed soluçar que não entendi mais nada a abracei, realmente ela devia estar se sentindo péssima, é como se tudo que voce tivesse ensinado a seus filhos nao valesse apena, era isso que ela estava sentindo e eu queria poder tirar aquela dor dela e coloca-la toda em mim, eu com certeza faria isso sem pensar por qualquer um da minha família.  
ALICE - Não se preocupe Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, ela é só uma criança, estamos aqui!  
Eu sinceramente nao sabia o que dizer, então enfatizei o fato dela estar congelada nos seis aninhos de idade e ser recem - transformada, porque antes ela era metade humana metade vampira, mas papai decidiu que seria melhor que ela obtivesse a transformacao completa, e todos claro, concordamos.  
Ouvi minha mae falando palavras do tipo "Alice" e "fugir". Tremi, como ela teria escutado nossa conversa?! Pensei que ela estivesse ocupada protegendo o Jake ou..AH! SEI LÁ! COMO ELA TINHA OUVIDO AQUILO?!  
CARLISE - **COMO É?**  
O grito do meu pai me fez pular metros para tras da cama dando de costas com a parede que para minha sorte, nao se quebrou, agradeci a Deus por isso.

Ouvi passos furiosos que pareciam ser do meu pai na direcao do quarto onde estávamos, olhei para Bella esperando alguma reação do tipo, crise de pânico de novo, mas ela estava muito ocupada com seus pensamentos , que provavelmente, era Renesmee.  
POW!  
Foi só o que consegui ouvir, não vi nada porque com o susto e joguei para debaixo da cama cobrindo o sinceramente me assustei, o que era aquilo?!  
CARLISE - SAIA DEBAIXO DESSA CAMA MARYE ALLICE CULLEN!

Wow! Percebi a voz do meu pai que fez minhas pernas tremerei e logo deduzi que ele havia arrombado a porta provavelmente d eraiva. Ele estava furioso, rastejei para o lado oposto onde ele estava e levantei a cabeça, olhei rápido em minhas visões sem que ele percebessse e vi que aquilo não ia dar em nada, eu e minha irmãzinha sairíamos dali ilesas aí me levantei mas permaneci no local, longe dele, obvio.  
CARLISE - **Voces duas estao de castigo, 2 anos sem cacar sozinha sem computador, sem tv, sem celulares sem sair, sem musica, sem cartoes de credito e sem carro.E não pensem em fugir!**

Ele disse se dirigindo á mim  
Eu e Isabella arregalamos os olhos ao ouvir nossa sentença, que , por sinal, foi ditada entre os dentes, mas não ousamos reclamar, já basta não termos levados palmadas pela desobediencia e CARTOES DE CREDITO?!

BELLA - Pa-aaai de-eescu-uulpa-aaa

Bella disse chorando e meu pai a envolveu em ma abraço protetor.

CARLSIE- Não se preocupe meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo a você, o papai está aqui, Renesmee nunca mais vai fazer isso, eu vou me certificar disso!

Nao deu tempo nem de responder a absolutamente nada, o telefone tocou e papai saiu como um raio após dar um beijo na testa de cada uma de nós e nos deixou com apenas com uma frase: "Estao perdoadas meus amores amo voces!"

Sorrimos, estavamos perdoadas e apesar de todo o castigo ele reafirmara o amor por nós e isso para mim é o que mais importa.  
De repente senti alguem tentando fazer uma ligacao mental comigo e...  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO  
Um grito ecoou pela casa.

**Sinto Muito parar nessa parte e pelo capítulo pequeno, mas acho que o próximo compensará tudo isso !Será POV DUO EDWARD & CARLISE, porque eles dois? Leiam e irão descobrir.**

**:D Por favor mandem reviews. bjos**


	18. Going on

**"Olá meus queridos, é com imenso prazer que eu estou postando este capítulo, hoje é um dia importante para mim (aniversário da minha mãe) ...Espero que você se alegre com o que eu escrevi.**  
**Obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês me dão,eu amo vocês muito."**

**Gente, isso era o que eu iria falar no dia que eu iria postar, mas infelizmente eu tive uma crise de asma e estava internada até hoje no London Bridge Hospital, sinto muito mesmo e espero que me perdoem...Obrigada á todos os reviews, Bem vinda DINDA CULLEN, desculpas não ter lhe dado boas vindas antes. bj.**

**Créditos da fã Gabi291 que traduziu a maior parte do capítulo, obrigada querida.**  
**Bjos, aqui está.**

POV DUO Carlise e Edward

Carlise

Eu estava no quarto de minha filha rose conversando com minhas filhas Alice e Bella sobre a punição delas,então,o telefone tocou e eu bejei a testa das minhas filhas dizendo:¨Vocês estão perdoadas,amo vocês¨! e desci as escadas para atender o telefone.

Carlise - Olá, Carlise Cullen falando! disse ao atender o telefone  
VOZ - Oh! Sr Bom dia, nós estavamos procurando por você ... Nós precisamos de você venha aqui na delegacia se lembra? Só estou ligando para falar isso.  
disse, era uma voz masculina.  
Carlise - Sim, eu sei, obrigado por me lembrar!  
Eu respondi cansado, mas tentando não ser rude , um vampiro não esquece as coisas tão rápido, os seres humanos são tão ... idiotas.  
VOZ-Ok, desculpe o incômodo!  
Ele disse-me envergonhado!  
Eu desliguei o telefone e estava pensando sobre a punição de Edward e Emmet quando ...  
- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Um grito ecoou pela casa.  
Primeiro eu pensei que era minha bonequinha porque ela já caiu muitas vezes por dores de cabeça que suas visões causaram . Mas então, meu filho mais novo logo chegou à sala pulando no meu pescoço e chorando.  
Carlise-Hey! O que aconteceu? Perguntei preocupado tentando olhar para seu rosto.  
EDWARD - é que você vai me bater com o cinto.  
EU FIQUEI FURIOSO,EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELE FEZ COM SUA FILHA ELE AINDA TENHA A CORAGEM DE VIR AQUI COM ESSA CARA LAVADA PARA ME FALAR O QUE FAZER!  
Carlise -** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! QUANTAS VEZES EU FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO OUVIR OS PENSAMENTOS DAS PESSOAS?! VOCÊ PODE ME RESPONDER POR FAVOR?**  
Eu disse gritando e colocando ele no chão.

EDWARD - Vá-aarias Ele disse fazendo círculos com as meias e olhando para baixo

CARLISE - **Mas pelo visto você não aprendeu né? **Perguntei sarcástico avançando na direção dele e ele começou aquele escandalo irritante.

CARLISE - **ENGOLE ESSE CHORO EDWARD CULLEN! ** Eu gritei pegando-oe indo para as escadas

Arrastei-o até o quarto de hospedes e sem nem mesmo conversa o pus sobre meu colo.

CARLISE - Porque você vai apanhar Edward?

EDWARD - Po-oorque-eee e-eeu me-eentiiiii e lhe-eee desre-eespeii-iiitei-iii e ouvi-iiiii os pe-eensame-eeento-ooos do-ooos o-ooou-uuutro-ooosss e bri-iiiguei-iii co-mmm a Ne-eeessi-iiiiiiieee

Ele disse humildemente entre soluços e gritos estridentes.

CARLISE - Ótimo...Muito bom doutor.

PAFT! arrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii i

Na primeira palmada ele já começou o show, tudo bem que tinha sido de surpresa...mas.

PAFT! DA aaaiaiiaiaia

PAFT! PRÓXIMA uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

PAFT! VEZ waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h

PAFT" QUE paaaaaaaara

PAFT! VOCÊ eu vou seer bommmmmmmmmmmmmm

PAFT! BRIGAR aiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT!COM arraaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT! ALGUÉM wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooow

PAFT! NESSA CASA aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PAFT! VOCÊ aiaiaiaiaiaia

PAFT! VAI uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii

PAFT! APANHAR eu ja aprendiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT! COM O CINTOtabommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm

PAFT! DA DISCIPLINA arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PAFT! PAFT! tabommm papaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii

Levantei-o do meu colo e olhei seu rostinho branco molhado por veneno e um biquinho de bebê estampado na sua face, além de, claro, a cara de inconsequente depois de tudo que fez.

CARLISE - Escuta aqui Edward Cullen, você não vai apanhar com o cinto dessa vez, mas se voc~e mentir para mim de novo ou ouvir pensamentos escondidos você vai ver só!

Eu disse sério ainda segurando-o

EDWARD - De-eeeescu-uuulpa-aaaaa pa-aaapaiiiii e-eeeu t-eee a-aaamooooo

CARLISE - Onw! Eu também te amo meu bebê...

Fiquei com ele no colo até ele se acalmar um pouco e fui vesti-lo

ERDWARD - Papai?

Ele disse manhoso

CARLISE - Oi meu papai...

EDWARD - Eu vou ficar de castigo?

Ele perguntou fazendo cara de quem ia morrer se eu dissessse que sim.

CARLISE - Sim Edward você vai, está um ano sem caçar sozinho.

Ele arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão no local onde devia ter uma coração batendo se fosse humano e fingiu que ia desmaiar.

EDWARD - Papaiiiiiiii nãaaaaaaaaooooooooooo

Ele gritou em desespero ao se ver loinge de suas preciosidades

CARLISE - Edward, não vamos discutir isso mais!

Eu disse cortando o assunto e ele saiu marchando do escritorio com um bico enorme.

" Crianças..." Pensei

Fui ao meu quarto e vesti um casaco por cima da blusa de mangas curtas que eu estavae desci para a garagem pronto para ir a eu não saia de carro, mas as pessoas logo perceberiam que uma cara saia correndo pela cidade a "mil quilometros por hora" e chegava nos lugares.

Entrei na minha Mercedes, meu carro preferido inclusive e dirigi calmamente até a delegacia.

"Renesmee, Emmet, e Rosalie, só faltam esses..." Pensei para mim mesmo ao estacionar na porta do , cumprimentei todos por quem passei e finalmente entrei na sala do delegado.

DELEGADO - Olá , é um prazer tê-lo aqui, que bom que veio...Meu nome é Shawn

CARLISE- OI, prazer senhor Shawn, eu não poderia deixar de vir não é mesmo?!

Falei com um pequeno sorriso.

SHAWN - Sim sim (risos).Sente-se por favor

Me sentei com ele pediu e esperei que as perguntas fossem feitas e tentem inventar algo para disfarçar toda a tragédia que meus 8 filhos causarm.

SHAWN - Bom, primeiros queríamos saber sobre a garotinha, o que ela estava fazendo sozinha no meio de uma avenida perigosa?

Pensei " Ela queria beber humanos não é óbvio?!"

CARLISE - Nós tivemos um mal entendido em casa e ela acabou fugindo.

Respondi com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

SHAWN - Oh! Sim, sei como são as crianças ( risos )...E porque a pequena não foi levada ao hospital em vista que estava coberta de sangue?

WOW! Essa pergutna me pegou de surpresa... o que eu ia dizer?  
CARLISE - Bom, o sangue não era dela pois verifiquei e não encontrei nenhum ferimento, ela estava desmaiada provavelmente por causa do susto, o que ela mesma confirmou e além disso, eu sou médico e tenho todos os aparelhos de um hospital na minha casa.

Respondi tentando fazer com que a resposta parecesse óbvio.

SHAWN - Certo...E como explica a briga dos seus filhos no meio da pista e os ataques declarados por algumas testemunhas que diziam ter visto eles mordendo as pessoas.

Ah pronto...AGORA FERROU! PENSA CARLISE PENSA...

CARLISE - A briga foi um mal entendido, o que acontece frequemente entre eles e eu já resolvi, quanto a declaração das pessoas eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer, talvez estivessem atordoadas com tudo aquilo ou seja história inventada porque isso ñão tem amínima lógica (risos)

Ri no final para parecer mais confiante e certo do que estava falando.

SHAWN - (risos)...Prrovavelmente Dr, desculpe, é que as perguntas são obrigatórias...

CARLISE - Não, tudo bem, prossiga.

SHAWN - Na verdade, acho que o caso já está esclarecido, entrarei em contato se houver quakquer outra declaração, obrigada por ter vindo.

Respirei aliviado, o que será que ele me perguntaria mais? Para tirarmos sangue? Ia sair veneno;

CARLISE - Obrigada o senhor por ter me recebido, sim, estarei disposto a dar novamente as explicações se for necessário.

Falei me levantando e tendo total consciencia de que ele só não me enchurrara de perguntas porque sou um medico famoso e confiado na cidade.

" Sinceramente, ainda não acredito que eles fizeram isso, ou melhor, ELA fez issso."

Pensei no caminho para o e dirigi calmo e relaxado até em casa.

Assim que cheguei subi para o quarto de Emmett

EMMETT- Olh-a pa-aapi...

Ele começou seus apelos antes mesmo deu conseguir entrar direito no quarto.

CARLISE- Emmett, eu não vou bater em você porque você me obedecue dessa vez e ficou no seu quarto, mas está de castigo sem caçar sozinho por 1 ano assim como Edward.

Vi ele se jogar na cama em pânico.

EMMETT- De-ssscu-uulpaaa

CARLISE - Você está desculpado ursinhos, o papai te ama

Ele veio correndo e me agarrou pelo pescoço

EMMETT - E-eeu també-eem te-ee amo-ooo

Abracei meu filho por longos cinco minutos e depois percebi que ele havia adormecido em meus braços." que menininhos lindos eu tenho" Pensei.

O pus na cama

CARLISE - **ROSALIE!**

Gritei minha filha e ela apreceu como uma raio

ROSALIE - Papai mil desculpas eu não queria mentir para você papai, eu te amo.

Vi pelo seu rosto que ela estava sendo sincera.

CARLISE- ONW!Minha princesinha está perdoada, mas não faça de novo okay?!

Falei apertando-a num abraçado esmagador

ROSALIE - C-eeerto-ooo

Ela disse sem gaguejando fingindo que estava sufocando, mas não precisávamos de -a do abraço e ela saiu em disparada para seu quarto se juntar com Bella e Alice.

"Meus bebês;;;" Pensei

Fui indo para o escritório e assim que abri a porta um vulto passou por mim.

CARLISE -** RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN VOLTE JÁ AQUI PARA ESTE ESCRITÓRIO!**

**Reviews por favor, espero que tenham gostado, trabalhie muuuuuuuuuuuuuito nesse cápitulo.**

**bjinhosssssssssssss prometo não demorar no próximo, começo a digitar hoje mesmo.**


	19. O FIM

**Olá, primeiro eu queria agradecer a todos os reviews e dizer que voc~es são maravilhosos, senti falta da Blorry, cadê você fã num.1?**

**Este é o último capítulo e espero que gostem, foi muito difícil.**

**Minha nova fic será HOSPITAL,pois foi a segunda mais votada na lista de votação, o primeiro capítulo será postado amanhã, então por favor, passem lá para deixar seu review, bjoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooosssssssssssss**

**Aproveitem.**

POV RENESMEE

CARLISE -**RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN VOLTE JÁ AQUI PARA ESTE ESCRITÓRIO!**

Ouvi a voz do meu avô ecoar pela casa inteira e tremi só de pensar no que aconteceria comigo se ele me pegasse, qual seria minha desculpa? Agora que já sou COMPLETAMENTE vampira mesmo, ele não ia ver motivo nenhum para passar a mão na minha cabeç em desespero para a reserva, o que não faria diferença alguma já que Jacob não estava lá, mas de qualquer forma, me deixariam entrar, eu tenho o dom de persuadir as pessoas, apagar rastros e mostrar o meu passado á alguém com um simples toque, resumindo, veneno Cullen corre em minhas veias, eu não tenho mais snague, sou imortal de verdade, não preciso comer comida humana(ECA) e para ser bem sincera, A-M-E-I! Eu odiava ser metade humana, com a exceção de que ninguém me batia com medo de machucar, sim, eu odiava.

Cheguei na reserva e pensei: "puxa, nem me cansei", ri dos meus pensamentos, vampiros não cansam rindo sozinha quando um lobo enoooooooooooooorme apareceu na minha frente com cara de poucos amigos, e quando eu digo enorme, não é porque eu tenho seis anos e sou pequena, ele devia dar uns dez do meu papai, eu então...

LOBO – Olá garotinha, o que está fazendo no nosso território?

Ele perguntou com uma voz grave mas não parecia estar irritado.

RENESMEE – Bom, eu estou fugindo, eu sei que o Jake não tá aí, mas se voc~e me deixar entrar né...

Eu falei toda manhosa fazendo círculos com minhas sapatilhas no chão e fazendo cara de inocente.

LOBO – Bom,é que...qual o seu nome filhinha?

WOW! Ele já estava com a voz mais doce, meu plano estava funcionando.

RNESMEE- É Renesmee...Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Falei doce e meiga levantando meu rostinho de porcelana e encarando o monstro negro(risos).

LOBO – Hum...Certo, mas você vai se esconder por muito tempo?

Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado com o que seu superior iria achar"mas será que existia um lobo maiorr?"Pensei e ri de mim mesma novamente, se existisse provavelmente não caberia ali na reserva (risos).

RENESMEE- Não senhor, na verdade eu só queria cortar caminho!

Respondi com uma carinha inocente,mas antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa senti o cheiro do meu avô invadir o local e como que por impulso avançei no território proibido mesmo sem permição, tinha certeza que nenhum dos lobos estava me vento, pois com minha velocidade vampiresca eu era só vento para eles, mas o lobo grandão tinha me visto entrar,aí ferrou tudo, provavelmente eles cercariam o território e eu não machucaria ninguém da "gangue" do Jake, então teria que parar, além disso, não acho que com apenas seis anos eu conseguiria lutar com eles.

Eu corria loucamente buscando uma saída quando uma mão me agarrou, mas eu continuei correndo numa luta desesperada para livrar meu traseiro da surra que, infelizmente, eu merecia.

CARLISE – **Você não vai conseguir fugir de mim Renesmee, não vai!**

Ele disse numa voz firme e perigosa que me fez parar e olhar nos seus olhos.

RENESMEE – O-ooi...

Eu disse tentando mudar o clima porque tinha um milhão de lobos( exagero ) ao nosso redor e eu queria muito que ele não me batesse ali.

CARLISE – Desculpe pela invasão .Não acontecerá de novo.

Ele falou se dirigindo para o lobão preto que pelo visto se chamava e no final para ós isso ele simplismente saiu me puxando reserva afora e esperou que entrássemos no nosso território para me soltar brutalmente e ficar histérico.

CARLISE – **FICOU LOUCA RENESMEE?PUDIAM TER MACHUCADO VOCE! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO VOCÊ LÁ SE O JAKE NÃO ESTIVER LÁ!E EU JÁ DISSE UM MILHÃO DE VEZES PARA VOCÊ NÃO F-U-G-I-R DE MIM MOCINHA.!**

Ele falou gritando e pondo as mãos na cabeça como se eu tivesse acabado de ser resgatada de um exagero, afinal o que iriam fazer comigo?!Eu tenho muitos amigos lá, acho que isso é só implicÂncia do vovô.

PLAFT! Arraaaaaaaaaaaaai

Levei um susto com a palmada que não esperava enquanto me perdia em meus pensamentos.

CARLISE – **PRESTE ATENÇÃO QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO!**

Ele falou histérico, mas ao invés de continuar seu discursso que eu não sei sobre o que era porque não prestei um pingoo de atenção ele veio na minha direção,agarrou meu braço de novo e correu em uma velocidade vampiresca para casa me levando.

Assim que chegamos em casa ele não disse nada, apenas me levou para o escritório e me pôs sobre o seu colo, a casa estava quieta, todos deviam estar em seus quartos de castigo e eu só ouvia as conversas graças a minha incrível audição de vampira.

CARLISE – Porque você vai apanhar Renesmee?

RENESMEE – Porque eu fugi de casa, bebi humanos , menti e fugi da punição

CARLISE – Errado, você não vai apanhar porque bebeu humanos, nenhuma surra lhe tirará essa culpa, você vai levar essa palmadas por fugir da puniçã levantou meu vestidiho rosa de babados e abaixou minha calcinha.

PLAFT! aiaiai

PLAFT!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PLAFT!uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ui

PLAFT!wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooow

PLAFT!arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PLAFT!aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii

PLAFT!´paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaara

PLAFT!porfavorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

PLAFT!euuuuuuu vouuuuuu me comportarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr

PLAFT!aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PLAFT!arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaai vovôooooooooooooooooooo

PLAFT!dóoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooi

PLAFT!paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa aaaaaa

PLAFT!por deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeusssss

PLAFT!uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

PLAFT!naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaao

PLAFT!chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

PLAFT!tabommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm

PLAFT!eu aprendiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PLAFT!aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

PLAFT!araaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaai

PLAFT!vovôoooooooooooooooooooooooo o!

PLAFT!aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai

PLAFT!wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h

PLAFT!arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PLAFT! uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PLAFT!paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaara

PLAFT!eu vou ser boazinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

PLAFT!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

PLAFT!descuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuulpa

PLAFT!desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Foram não sei quantas palmadas bem dadas e eu já me esperniava e gritava como louca tentando sair até que ele parou, ma spara minha surpresa ele apenas se levantou e me pôs de pé.

CARLISE – **Para a mesa Renesmee!**

Meus olhos amarelos quase foram em órbita com aquele pedido, eu realmente tinha aprendio, eu nunca mais ia fugir de casa, eu sei pelo que todos passaram, mas aquilo doia muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito.

RENESMEE – Vovô, por favor vovô, eu aprediiiii eu juuuuuuuuuuuroooo.

Eu disse soluçando e pelo meu rosto dava para ver que eu realmente estava arrependida.

CARLISE **– Escuta aqui Renesmee Carlie Cullen, essa vai ser sua última chance, se você não cumprir seu pedido, eu vou fazer essa palmadas que eu te dei bem aí parecerem um passeio no parque!**

Ele disse sériio e eu confirmei com um sim desesperado.

RENESMEE – De-eescu-uulpa-aaa

Agora sim eu estava me deburando em choroo, arrependida e naquele momento prometi a mim mesma, que nunca, nunca mais faria isso com niinguém da minha família.

CARLISE – Onw! Meu amorzinho voc~e está perdoada querida.

Ele disse se derretendo por mim e me pegando no colo, sumi nos braços depois ele me põs no chão e vestiu minha roupa, estávamos abrindo a porta para sair do escritório quando meus outros 5 irmãos e meus pais(que também são meus irmãso) me sufocaram num abraço e logo após minha vovó Esme entrou na nossa onda, assim como um abraço de família muito fofo e caloroso até nos soltarmos aos poucos.

CARLISE – **Quem mandou saírem dos quartos? Estão todos de castigo até segunda ordem!**

O vovô Falou e em meio segundo não tinha mais ninguém no corredor a não ser eu, ele e a vovó.

Comecei a rir, o vovô era mesmo muito respeitado.

CARLISE – Você também mocinha! O que está fazendo aqui?

"Aff"Pensei

RENESMEE – Tudo é Renesmee...

Saí resmungando para o meu quarto e ouvi minha avoó dizer.

" É amor, finalmente acabou (risos), mas não se preocupem, terão outras aventuras desses oito pestinhas"

Depois os dois caíram na não ri, ma sabia que aquilo era verdade.

Reviews por favor, esse final foi muito difícil de escrever hahahahahahaha


End file.
